Toska
by Minka'Sunflowers
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki de 25 años, había perdido tres finales Grand Prix consecutivas, había quedado en 2do lugar en la última, su novio de 2 años lo había abandonado y estaba esperando un hijo del novio que lo había dejado hace 1 mes con 3 semanas. [Viktuuri] [Mpreg] [CANCELADO]
1. Decepción

**Advertencia:** mpreg (yes, leyeron bien), gayness (but that shit is obvious) y angst (porque me gusta el sufrimiento)

(Also, no hay sido editado, son las 7:45 am y _aún_ no me ido a dormir)

 **Parejas:** Viktuuri (por ahora)

 **Publicado también en AO3**

 _ **Yuri! on Ice** no me pertenece, sólo me gusta tomar los personajes y ponerlos en historias para hacerlos sufrir : ) _

* * *

**_Toska_**

 _ **"Vladimir Nabokov** debe ser individuo quién describe de la manera más ideal está palabra,_ _que ninguna palabra en inglés o en el idioma que sea, puede describir todas sus facetas._

 _Es su sentido más profundo y doloroso, la sensación de gran angustia espiritual; esa que a menudo no tiene causa específica._

 _Es un **dolor sordo del alma** , un anhelo sin nada que nada haya que anhelar, una añoranza enferma._

 _Una vaga inquietud, agonía mental, ansias._

 _En ocasiones, puede ser el **deseo** por algo o **alguien** en **particular,** la nostalgia, **una pena de amor"**_

* * *

Yuuri Katsuki tenía 25 años y había perdido por tercer año consecutivo la final del Grand Prix.

Bueno, no es como que haya _perdido_ encontrándose en el último lugar: estaba en el segundo puesto de hecho. Había subido dos lugares a diferencia del año anterior, lo cual en cierta manera, no era tan terrible. Había mejorado notablemente desde que Viktor era su entrenador y eso estaba reflejado en sus puntajes. _Cielos,_ sí incluso había sacado un resultado histórico a lo que interpretación se refería.

Pero no fue suficiente.

A pesar de todos los esfuerzos, de los entrenamientos, de las lágrimas derramadas, el drama y las peleas, _no fue suficiente._

.

..

…

O quizás de alguna manera, todo ese entrenamiento _sí_ le fue necesario, cuando fue la premiación.

Mantenerse calmo, sereno. Sonreír tranquilamente, manteniendo todo bajo control, sus emociones escondidas en una caja al fondo de su ser. Ignorar los ojos del mundo entero, aunque hubiera millones de cámaras dispuestas en enfocar su rostro. Hacer reverencias respetuosamente, responder justo y conciso en la conferencia de prensa, mantener un aura de tranquilidad inquebrantable.

Yuuri Katsuki tenía 25 años, había perdido la final del Grand Prix por tercera vez en su patética existencia humana pero no permitiría que nadie viera cuan destrozado estaba.

* * *

 _"El japonés Yuuri Katsuki ha perdido por tercer año consecutivo la final de Grand Prix de patinaje artístico, cuya sede este año fue en Detroit, USA- ¿No crees que es lamentable, Robin? Considerando la excelente temporada que tubo, su antesala previo al Grand Prix, y tomando en cuenta el sólo hecho de que el ruso Viktor Nikiforov sea su entrenador un-"_

Yuuri apago la televisión. No quería ni podía seguir escuchando un segundo más lo que se comentaba de él. Sólo habían pasado un par de horas desde la final, pero todo su mundo ya había sido sacudido. En todos lados estaba publicado, todos lo comentaban, todo el mundo hasta quienes no tenían ni idea respecto el patinaje artístico ya sabían su historia.

Y era jodidamente frustrante. Él no era la primera persona en este condenado planeta en que un jodido premio se le escapara de las manos. ¿Acaso hasta un par de años no era ese actor estadounidense el motivo de burla por nunca ganar un Oscar? ¿Y qué pasaba con los autores que nunca ganaron un Nobel?

Frustrado tomo su celular que descansaba en la pequeña mesita debajo del televisor, para revisar que cosas _importantes_ se había perdido en un par de horas. _"Bendito seas modo_ 'no molestar' _"_ pensó para sí mismo, ignorando las miles de llamadas perdidas de números desconocidos, los correos electrónicos y los mensajes de texto que seguramente eran de periodistas u otros metiches. Se dio el tiempo de leer pausadamente los mensajes de sus padres y Minako-sensei, que partían desde la preocupación hasta el consuelo. Como su estado anímico no era el mejor, sólo les tecleo respuestas breves pero "alentadoras": quería que creyeran que todo iba bien, que no estaba emocionalmente _quebrado._

" _Es sólo una competencia… el otro año lo lograré, lo sé"_ se alentó a si mismo mientras tecleaba pausadamente su respuesta para su maestra, escogiendo sabiamente que palabras usar. _"Sí, el otro año puedes lograrlo, pero… no perdiste cualquier cosa: era el Grand Prix"_ una vocecilla al final de su cabeza agregó, ese duende molestoso que tendía a recordarle lo que deseaba olvidar o ignorar.

 _Yu-chan [enviado a las 2:45 a.m]_

 _Estás bien? Como se lo ha tomado Viktor?_

Al leer los mensajes de Yu-chan, le hizo recordar a su entrenador. No lo había visto desde que llegaron al hotel después de la rueda de prensa la noche anterior, ambos demasiados agotados en todos los sentidos por lo cual se fueron directamente a dormir. Gracias a la mención del ruso en el mensaje de su amiga, recordó que al despertar él no estaba a su lado como tampoco no se encontraba en los otros espacios de su habitación, como la pequeña sala de estar o la cocinilla. Y en todo ese tiempo que llevaba despierto, no lo había escuchado regresar.

" _Viktor…"_ su corazón se estrujo en pensar en él. Podía sentir como un leve temblor tomaba sus manos, su corazón se aceleró y sin darse cuenta estaba ya nervioso. Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo tomar bocanadas de aire si no quería sufrir un ataque de nervios.

Porque Viktor no era tan sólo su entrenador, o el amigo cercano que en una instancia el ruso trató a la _fuerza_ ser (puesto que no hay otra manera de decirlo). Oh no, él con el tiempo, se transformo en su amante. ¿O más bien pareja? La verdad es que no había una palabra adecuada para explicar la relación que ambos mantienen. Encasillarlo en palabras tan fuertes como "novio" le huele algo muy serio pero decir que era su "amante" le deja una sensación agria, de algo clandestino y fugaz.

Y no era algo así.

Para nada.

Estar con Viktor era… era como encontrar un alma gemela. Era como ese mito griego dónde decían que los humanos tenían dos caras, cuatro brazos y cuatro piernas, pero que Zeus los había separado condenándolos a buscar su otra mitad hasta el fin de sus días. Bueno, él sentía que el ruso era su otra mitad, esa otra parte de él que buscó desde que sintió que su amor por el patinaje se le iba como el agua entre los dedos.

Porque el ruso había despertado una chispa en él, un sentimiento que su momento tampoco pudo ponerle una etiqueta, salvo englobarlo en algo tan grande como la palabra amor. Ahora eso sí, estaba 100% seguro que lo sentía por el ruso era amor, un amor que se expandía a todos los tipos que se existían; sentía un amor storges por el arduo compromiso y los lazos que formaron, era amor pragma porque _claro que sí_ compartían intereses en común, en ocasiones cuando actuaban como un par de adolescentes ludos relucía en todo su esplendor, y eros… Viktor sabía muy bien que su amor _eros_ era fuerte, pasional y sensual, ya que él mismo despertó esa parte de él.

¿Y ágape?

Dios, Yuuri desde el día 1 le entregó su amor ágape. Paciente, amoroso, sin esperar realmente nada a cambio y así se ha mantenido todo el tiempo intacto. Podrá demostrarle todos los tipos de amor al ruso, pero ágape siempre está ahí, dirigiendo su actuar. Es como el director de una orquesta en cierta manera. Podrá decirle _"Ah sí, ludos puedes salir"_ , _"Oh, ¿con que es tiempo de eros, eh?"_ pero siempre ahí al fondo ágape esta –como el duende odioso de sus pensamientos, pero irónicamente más _amoroso_ —recordándole que de todos los tipos de amor que pueda profesarle al ruso _él_ era el amor más fuerte.

Viktor era más que la palabra novio, amante o pareja… era su alma gemela, su otra mitad, tal cual como aquel mito griego.

 _ **Yo (enviado a las 9:33 a.m)**_

 _ **Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí.**_

Titubeo brevemente, antes de enviar otro mensaje.

 _ **No he conversado con Viktor aún… pero sé que estará bien.**_

" _Ojalá sea así, Katsuki"_ agregó burlón ese duende de sus pensamientos.

Después de haber revisado su celular y respondido los mensajes a quienes sí valía la pena, asegurarse por cuarta vez que el modo ' _no molestar'_ se mantuviera, decidió tomar una siesta. Porque _fuck it,_ se lo tenía merecido, aunque fuera un día en su estresante vida de patinador darse el lujo de dormir hasta que le diera hipo.

Fue a la cocinilla a calentar una taza de leche, para poder después dormir.

(Aunque la verdad, hacía tiempo para ver si Viktor llegaba)

Bebió su taza de leche tibia, que siempre le ayuda a calmar sus nervios de alguna manera, y partió a la cama, la cual se mantenía igual desde que se había levantado hace casi ya dos horas atrás. Se metió en ella y se arropo hasta las orejas, pudiéndose ver sólo una mata oscura de cabello sobresalir de las sabanas.

" _¿Dónde estás Viktor?"_ pensó cuando los ojos le pesaban, y sus pensamientos divagaban entre lo racional y lo onírico. " _Te necesito."_

* * *

 ** _oh my gods, no puedo creer que haya publicado esto . png_**

 _Hola soy Minka y esto es jack- okay no. Sinceramente, no creí que me iba surgir una idea para escribir en este fandom, pero mi mente me demostró lo contrario. Fanfic un poco inspirando en una de las primeras teorías que rondaron en este fandom (la de un Viktor "malo"), puesto que cuando comencé a escribir esto aún no me creía/encariñaba del todo del personaje. Ahora... ¡¿LA PARTE MPREG?!... no tengo ni la menor idea que mierrr- paso por mi cabeza. Ups. Ni me pregunten más adelante como el milagro de la vida es posible... porque ni idea. No se me ocurre ninguna teoría, salvo que sea Trans!Yuuri (dejaré esa interpretación abierta para quién desee c: personalmente, prefiero creer eso(?) ) Also, creo que varias veces esta cosa se pondra OoC porque: 1)Me es un poco difícil tomar estos personajes y 2)El anime sigue en transmisión por lo tanto estos personajes seguiran evolucionando._

 _(Por ello consideren todas las basuras dichas aquí como un AU: Línea alterna, ah [?])_

 _Espero que les agrade, bueno, este intento de "algo". No prometo milagros (porque la uni me consume;;) pero probablemente actualicé el próximo fin de semana (viernes, sábado o domingo). Críticas, tomatazos y cartas de odio son aceptadas /3_

 _Los reloveo, con mucho cariño_

 _-Minka_ (*´▽`*)


	2. Depresión

**Advertencia:** mpreg (yes, leyeron bien), gayness (but that shit is obvious) y angst (porque me gusta el sufrimiento)

 **Parejas:** Viktuuri (por ahora)

 **Publicado también en AO3**

 _ **Yuri! on Ice** no me pertenece, sólo me gusta tomar los personajes y ponerlos en historias para hacerlos sufrir : )_

* * *

 _Yu-chan (enviado a las 3:22 a.m)_

 _Cuando regresaras a casa Yuuri? …_

 _Todos te extrañamos y /sabemos/ que no estás bien_

 _Minako-sensei (enviado a las 4:50 a.m)_

 _Yuuri, sé que no estás bien. Por favor, responde nuestras llamadas._

 _Mari-neesan (enviado a las 5:07 a.m)_

 _Regresa a casa, por favor._

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde el Grand Prix.

Había pasado un mes desde que vivía en la habitación de un hotel.

Había pasado un mes sin moverse de Detroit.

Había pasado un mes sin ver a Viktor Nikiforov.

" _Sinceramente, ¿Qué esperabas?"_ le recordó el duendecillo de sus pensamientos. " _Era de esperarse lo que pasó."_

Un papel, una hoja tamaño carta con el membrete del hotel, descansaba en el velador del costado izquierdo de la cama matrimonial. Una carta que se mantuvo intacta en su lugar desde hace 30 días, como si se tratará de una especie de altar. Un papel tamaño carta con membrete del hotel, que contenía un mensaje, el cual Yuuri estaba 100% seguro que fue escrita por una pluma estilográfica con cristales swarovski, escrita con una caligrafía cursiva y redonda pero tan elegante, tan _él._

El mensaje de aquella carta de 10 líneas, una despedida y una postdata, era el último recuerdo que le quedaba de Viktor Nikiforov. Diez líneas de una mezcla de japonés, inglés y ruso, que lo único que logro hacer fue colocarlo en una depresión peor a comparación cuando perdió su primer Grand Prix quedando en 6to lugar. En esas diez líneas, que solía releer unas diez veces al día, podía aún oír su voz, podía imaginar su rostro, podía imaginar que trasmitirían aquellos ojos claros suyos.

Y maldita sea, pero aún le dolía el corazón de tan sólo pensar en él. Y maldita sea, porque aún lo _ama,_ lo ama con cada fibra de su corazón, con cada célula de su cuerpo, con cada último aliento, _total e incondicionalmente_ entregado para él. Porque a pesar del mensaje que contenía aquella carta, lo ama tanto que duele, que quema, que no lo deja pensar y le ha quitado hasta la juicio. Lo ama tanto que si lo volviera ver… sólo se colgaría de su cuello, porque lo _necesita._ Su piel gime por su tacto, sus caricias, _sus manos._ Se siente vacio, porque sabe que le falta algo.

Falta Viktor Nikiforov, que se encontraba ahora mismo en San Petersburgo, a 7.168.4 kilómetros, en un vuelo de 9 horas y 15 minutos de distancia de él.

(No ha prendido la televisión en un mes, como tampoco ha entrado sus redes sociales, pero no hacía falta para saber que él se encontraba en Rusia: en su carta, en esa ancla de 10 líneas, una despedida y una postdata decía que estaría allá)

 _Phichit Chulanont (enviado hoy a las 12:02 p.m)_

 _Yuuri, sé que sigues aquí en Detroit…_

 _Por favor, deja que te vaya a ver, estoy preocupado;;_

 _Sólo… da una señal. Lo que sea._

 _Cuídate_

" _Wow, bien hecho Yuuri Katsuki. Los tienes a todos preocupados."_

Perdón.

" _Increíble. Estás en el ojo del huracán, siendo el centro de la atención"_

Yo no quería que fuera así.

" _¿Y reaccionar de esa manera? ¿Cómo si fueras una adolescente pasada a hormonas de 14 años que el crush no le aceptó sus sentimientos?"_

Mis sentimientos por ti son como la nieve, es hermosa, me encanta pero estar en ella por un tiempo prolongado me entumece, me adormece los sentidos…

" _Y no es sano. Estás al borde de la demencia o algo así. Das miedo"_

Pero es lo mejor. Para los dos.

" _De alguna manera u otra, terminarías alejándolo de ti."_

До свида́ния.

El celular se volvió a iluminar, recordándole el reciente mensaje llegado de Phichit. Sus dedos tocaron suavemente la pantalla, el teclado apareciendo al más mínimo contacto aguardando a que tecleará una respuesta, aunque fuera un escueto " _no"_. Mientras que se envolvía en las sabanas y abrigadores mantas de aquella cama que prácticamente se volvió su nido en el último tiempo, pensó bien que haría.

Porque a decir verdad, una parte dentro de él, se estaba aburriendo de toda esta situación. No quería hundirse más en su miseria, no quería seguir derramando lágrimas ni llorar por alguien que no regresaría. Esa parte de él; la orgullosa, altiva, estaba más que exasperado de esta fiesta de auto-desprecio, de mirarse en menos, de sentirse _vacio y sin sentido_ como si el otro fuera la llave que daba vida a su cajita musical.

" _He dicho_ _ **basta ya.**_ _Él ya se fue y sigue perfectamente con su vida, ahora tú sigue con la tuya. Él_ _ **no**_ _puede ser el motor de tu vida ni tu felicidad, nadie salvo_ _ **tú mismo. BASTA YA**_ _"_

 _ **Yo (enviado a las 12: 25 p.m)**_

 _ **Sigo en Detroit.**_

 _ **Por favor… ven.**_

 _ **Habitación 3B del Garden Holly Inn.**_

[Tiene 4 mensajes nuevos de Phichit Chulanont]

(Enviados hoy a las 12: 26 p.m)

* * *

Phichit llegó exactamente 10 minutos después de que mandó su último mensaje.

(Já, _¿con qué diez, eh?_ )

Apenas abrió la puerta, el moreno se lanzó para rodearlo con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo. Lo apretó contra sí, fuertemente como una madre osa toma a sus cachorros, y no lo soltó. El japonés sólo atino rodearlo torpemente con sus brazos, sus dedos agarrándose con fuerza de la chaqueta del otro. No hicieron falta las palabras puesto el mensaje quedo claro para ambos: Yuuri necesitaba del amor del otro y Phichit estaba ahí para entregárselo.

Después que una eternidad –aunque fueron tan sólo un par de minutos- se movieron del marco de la puerta para irse a sentar en el suave sillón que se encontraba en la antesala que tenía aquella habitación.

"Traje katsudon." Le dijo el tailandés, mientras le mostraba la bolsa que tenía fuertemente sujetada con su mano izquierda. "Encontré un buen restaurante japonés en el camino y pensé- _¡Hey! Le llevaré a Yuuri su platillo favorito_."

"Gracias." Musito el japonés, mientras se acomoda sus lentes. Escuchar su propia voz dirigida a otro ser humano, después de tanto tiempo, lo incomodo un poco. "Gracias… por venir."

"No fue nada, en serio…" le respondió mirándole directo sus ojos, buscando con su mano derecha la mano del otro, para darle un suave apretón. "Ahora comamos antes que se enfríen."

Se acomodaron en aquel sillón, que se convirtió en mesa de cocina ese día, para poder saborear aquel platillo que se olía tan rico aún guardado dentro de la bolsa. El estómago de Yuuri rugió en anticipación, puesto que no recibía comida tan contundente y sabrosa hace mucho pero _mucho_ tiempo.

Pero de un momento a otro ese rugido, el cual ambos jóvenes se rieron pensando que era hambre, se transformó en un retorcijón que causó nauseas en el japonés. Nauseas que se transformó en el peor resultado esperable en esta situación, cuando sintió la bilis subir por su garganta—

Y no le quedó otra que correr al baño antes que el tapete, el sillón y su ropa se transformara en basurero de desechos corporales.

"Ya, ya…" lo reconforto Phichit mientras le hacía cariño en la espalda en círculos. "Todo está bien, déjalo salir todo."

Un quejido escapo de la garganta de Yuuri.

"Sinceramente que te esperabas."

Otro quejido, que sonó más bien a irritación se escapo.

"De verdad creo que tu pobre estomago se sobre emocionó al pensar que recibiría comida _real_ después de tanto tiempo."

Yuuri se levanto lentamente, limpiando toscamente su boca con el dorso de la mano antes de responder, "No creo que fuera eso… simplemente… no sé, el aroma a katsudon se me hizo… repugnante."

Phichit encarnó una ceja incrédulo, "¿ _Tú?_ ¿Encontrando el aroma a katsudon _repugnante?_ "

"Eh… ¿sí?"

"Cielos _,_ que estás _mal_ Yuuri."

"Lo sé, no hacía falta recordármelo."

El tailandés tomó a su amigo por el codo, ayudándolo acercarse al lavamanos. Se veía el otro muy débil, pálido y una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente. En definitiva, estaba mal y gracias al cielo que una cuota de cordura entró en su amigo para que pudiera venir a verlo, y ahora, cuidarlo.

"Ven, te irás a recostar un momento y pediré una sopa de pollo por el servicio de habitación." Le dijo al japonés, mientras lo guiaba suavemente a la cama. Una voz en su cabeza se rió y se preocupo al ver que tenía aspecto de un nido de pájaros, en el cual un pajarito llevaba mucho tiempo en él.

"¿Pero si no me siento… tan… mal?" trató de protestar en vano.

"Sí, se nota," Respondió sarcásticamente. "Se _nota_ que estabas okie-dokie."

* * *

 _ **Yo (enviado a las 23:40 p.m)**_

 _ **Gracias otra vez por venir.**_

 _ **No sé cuantas veces serán necesarias para decirlo.**_

 _Phichit Chulanont (enviado a las 23:40 p.m)_

 _No fue nada uwu_

 _Y deja de agradecerlo, maldita sea :c_

 _¿Para qué están los amigos?_

 _ **Yo (enviado a las 23:42 p.m)**_

 _ **Graciaaaaas 3**_

 _Phichit Chulanont (enviado a las 23:42 p.m)_

 _Deja de agradecerme y mándale un mensaje a tu familia, maldita sea:c_

 _ **Yo (enviado a las 23:43 p.m)**_

…

 _ **Está bien, maldito gruñón :3c**_

* * *

 **Traducciones y datos extras:**

 **1\. До свида́ния: Hasta luego.**

 **2\. Hay cerca de 14 horas de diferencia entre Detroit (USA) y Japón.**

 _Oh my god, no se como reaccionar? muchas gracias a todos que comentaron, pusieron en sus favoritos y siguen este fic:') sinceramente no creí que alguien leería esta basura, lmao. Me han callado la boca y me han dejado más que sorprendida_ (╥﹏╥) _muchísimas gracias ;u;_

 _Ahora sobre el fic... ay, después del cap 7, me duele el corazón la maldad que le haré al Viktuuri. PORQUE ES TAN JODIDAMENTE OBVIO QUE SE AMAN. Entonces me dolerá hasta el alma, pero bueno... otra parte dentro de mí le gusta el dolor:'v Quería incluir a Phichit, necesitaba hacerlo, por gods que ame a este niño cuando lo presentaron en el anime uwu. Aún estoy tratando de manejarme con los personajes, ir arreglando el fic sobre la marcha con la nueva información canon que sale en los capítulos y haciendo investigación paralela para los datos que salen en este fic (como por ejemplo, en que fecha se realiza el Grand Prix entre otras cosas)_

 _Muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y los leo en la próxima actualización!._

 _-Minka_ (＾▽＾)


	3. Desconcertado

**Advertencia:** mpreg (yes, leyeron bien), gayness (but that shit is obvious) y angst (porque me gusta el sufrimiento)

 **Parejas:** Viktuuri (por ahora)

 **Publicado también en AO3**

 _Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, lamento por la espera! (｡╯3╰｡)_

 _ **Yuri! on Ice** no me pertenece, sólo me gusta tomar los personajes y ponerlos en historias para hacerlos sufrir : )_

* * *

" _¡NUNCA TE PERDONARÉ ESTO, YUURI KATSUKI! ¡¿LO TIENES CLARO?!"_

"Minako-sensei… lo sé, perdón… por favor deje de gritar, cada vez que la llamo hace lo mismo"

" _¿Y cómo quieres que no lo haga si nos tuviste a todos aquí con el corazón en la mano durante un mes?"_

Después de aquella visita de Phichit, las fuerzas de Yuuri surgieron de nuevo. Esa parte dentro de él, su yo bien interno auto-valente y altivo, surgió con fuerza durante los días posteriores a su visita. Primero partió comunicándose con su familia nuevamente, lo cual sólo resulto en lágrimas por parte de Yu-chan y las mellizas, regaños y palabras de amor de su familia, molestia y preocupación de Takeshi y enojo que escondía alivio de Minako-sensei.

De eso ya había pasado una semana, en donde retomó las comunicaciones con las personas más importantes de su vida. Agradecía que no preguntaran más de lo necesario, sólo velando por su bienestar personal y ya. No preguntando qué pasaría con su carrera de patinaje, como se sentía después de la final y por sobre todo; no preguntar sobre Viktor. Ahora lo único que les importaba era que estuviera bien y que regresará a Hasetsu pronto.

" _¿Estás viendo ya boletos de avión?_ " le preguntó Minako después de una pausa. " _Recuerda que este fin de semana hay descuentos por ser temporada baja."_

"Si, si lo recuerdo. Eso mismo estoy viendo ahora." Respondió mientras revisaba las diferentes opciones de vuelos que le presentaba el portal de ofertas.

" _¿Cómo has estado de salud estos días?"_ comenzó a preguntarle Minako, para cambiar el tema mientras que el otro compraba. _"Phichit me contó que estabas con un_ 'bicho estomacal' _y recuerdo que el otro día mencionaste que tenías delicado el estómago"_

Yuuri pauso, arrugando levemente el entrecejo al escuchar que le mencionaban ese tema, "Estoy bien hoy. Nada de vómitos, nauseas o fiebre."

" _¿Seguro? Phichit lo pintó de tal manera que sonó que estabas en tu lecho de muerte."_

Iba a matar a ese tailandés- era un hecho.

"Nah, creo que estaba así porque…" oh Dios, se ganaría otro regaño al confesar esto, "… Porque no estaba cuidando bien de mí antes que él viniera a verme"

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando su mandíbula al aguardar por otro regaño—el cual no llegó. Sólo se escucho a su profesora suspirar profundo y largamente por el otro extremo del teléfono.

" _Yuuri…"_ su voz sonaba pequeña, tan atípico a ella, la preocupación siendo palpable. " _Cuídate, por favor. Es lo único que te pido."_

"Lo haré… no se preocupe." Tomó una bocanada de aire y exhalo. "Me cuidaré y me preocuparé arduamente de mí"

Minako sólo hizo un ruido de aprobación.

"Esto… ¿Minako-sensei?" preguntó Yuuri al cabo de unos minutos, cuando un silencio cómodo se había instalado.

" _Dime Yuuri."_

"…¿Podrían irme a buscar al aeropuerto el 3 días?"

" _Por supuesto que sí, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas con tanto miedo?"_

"… llegaré a las 4 de la mañana"

Un minuto, dos. Luego un suspiro exagerado.

"… _Agradece que te quiero mucho, Yuuri._ _Ire con Takeshi"_

* * *

 _Phichit Chulanont (enviado a las 15:20 p.m)_

 _Como te has sentido Yuuri?_

 _ **Yo (enviado a las 15:20 p.m)**_

 _ **¿Sinceramente?**_

 _ **Muy mal.**_

 _Phichit Chulanont (enviado a las 15:21 p.m)_

 _Cielos, emm_

 _Que tienes?_

 _ **Yo (enviado a las 15:23 p.m)**_

 _ **¿Qué no tengo? Lmaoo**_

 _Phichit Chulanont (enviado a las 15:23 pm)_

 _Ayyy lmao_

 _Ya ahora en serio_

 _Que tienes? :c_

 _ **Yo (enviado a las 15:24 p.m)**_

 _ **Emm, bueno, los vómitos y nauseas siguen**_

 _ **¿Y cómo que últimamente me siento muy cansando? Como ese cansancio muscular que te da por una gripe**_

 _ **Y tengo mucho sueño, aunque duerma como 10 horas**_

 _ **Y vértigo… el otro día casi me caí tratando de atarme una zapatilla**_

 _Phichit Chulanont (enviado a las 15:26 p.m)_

 _Wow... hablabas en serio_

 _ **Yo (enviado a las 15:26 p.m)**_

 _ **SÓLO QUERÍA PONERME MI ZAPATILLA;;**_

 _Phichit Chulanont (enviado a las 15:26 p.m)_

 _How dare u! Era la zapatilla :c_

 _Emm,_

 _Que /no/ tienes?_

 _ **Yo (enviado a las 15:27 p.m)**_

 _ **Tengo mucho dolor de cabeza. Es horrible.**_

 _ **A veces necesito dormir para que se pasen.**_

 _Phichit Chulanont (enviado a las 15:28 p.m)_

 _..._

 _Cuando se supone que te vas a Hasetsu?_

 _ **Yo (enviado a las 15: 28 pm)**_

 _ **El miércoles… 2 días más.**_

 _ **¿Por?**_

…

 _ **¿Phichit?**_

 _Phichit Chulanont (enviado a las 15: 46 p.m)_

 _Te conseguí una hora al médico_

 _ **Yo (enviado a las 15:46 p.m)**_

 _ **ESPERA… ¿QUÉ?**_

 _Phichit Chulanont (enviado a las 15:46 p.m)_

 _Es mañana al medio día_

 _A las 11 pasaré por ti_

 _ **Yo (enviado a las 15:47 p.m)**_

 _ **PHICHIT PORQUÉ**_

 _ **NO**_

 _ **AGHHH**_

* * *

Phichit llegó a la mañana siguiente cuando las manecillas del reloj marcaban las 11 en punto, ni un minuto más y ningún minuto menos. Venía sonrojado debido al frío, debido a que las temperaturas comenzaban a descender siendo pleno invierno, por eso traía una gran parka negra, que si Yuuri no mal recuerda, se la ha visto puesta desde que lo conoce.

Y eso es mucho tiempo.

"¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?" le pregunta el tailandés, mientras el asiático se alista para salir.

"Como la mierda." Se sincera irritado, ajustándose su chaqueta café, "El dolor de cabeza me trae loco y me estoy aburriendo de sólo poder comer galletas de agua y jalea."

Su amigo abre sus ojos como platos y sus cejas se alzan de tal manera, se confunden con su cabello y gorro que trae puesto, ya que escucharlo decir improperios no era típico de él. Así que sí, verdaderamente debía sentirse "como la mierda", para haber llegado al punto de expresarse así.

"¿Con quién me pediste una hora?" preguntó Yuuri cuando iban camino al edificio médico, "Para saber si por lo menos lo conozco…" agregó.

"Es el doctor Brown," comenzó Phichit mientras esperaban su bus es la parada, "Es joven, prácticamente un recién graduado…"

"¿Recién graduado?"

"Sólo lleva un año y medio trabajando… pero ya varios lo consideran una eminencia. Personalmente lo considero un excelente profesional"

Yuuri se rió con sorna antes de preguntar, " _¿Personalmente?_ "

Las orejas de Phichit se sonrojaron levemente antes de responderle atropelladamente a su amigo, "¡Es mi médico de cabecera!... Es natural que tenga una opinión sobre él"

"Ajá, claro." Comentó el asiático cuando subían al bus, "Con qué médico de cabecera se le dice ahora, ah."

" _¡Yuuri!_ " chilló indignado el tailandés. Una parte dentro de él por lo menos se alegró de verlo de tan buen humor, considerando su estado de salud y como se sentía en la mañana, a pesar que se reía a costa suya.

Después de un viaje de 15 minutos llegaron a un moderno recinto de salud, abierto hace no muchos años, cercano a la pista de entrenamiento. Un gran edificio de 5 pisos, de techo verde y ladrillo rojo, de grandes puertas con una urgencia al costado de una transcurrida avenida (dónde muchas veces, fueron a parar Yuuri o Phichit debido a lesiones menores causadas al arduo ejercicio)

Subieron al piso 5, que era donde se encontraban exclusivamente las consultas médicas. Phichit lo guió hasta un pasillo del ala izquierda, que era donde se encontraba la oficia. Se registró y esperaron hasta que fuera el turno del pelinegro.

"Yuuri Katsuki." Llamó un doctor que se asomó de una puerta al fondo del corredor.

"Vamos, es tu turno." Le murmuró suavemente su amigo, mientras le tomaba de la muñeca.

"¿Entraras conmigo?" preguntó sorprendido el otro.

"Por supuesto que sí, no pienso dejarte solo."

Resultó que el doctor Brown _si_ era muy joven. Alto, de espesa cabellera roja, ojos verdes y bata larga, con su ropa casual y zapatillas no calzaba mucho en tu típica imagen de doctor. Menos con aquellos llamativos lentes amarillos con rayas negras que este usaba.

"¡Phichit! ¡Cuánto tiempo!," saludo este mientras se acercaba a saludarte, "¿Tu eres Yuuri, no?" dirigió su atención al mencionado, que se encontraba calladamente al lado del moreno, como un niño escondido en las faldas de su mamá.

"Sí… mucho gusto," saludó el aludido, "¿Doctor…?"

"Shou Brown, pero llámame Shou." respondió alegremente mientras iba a sentarse. Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Yuuri mencionó, "Mi madre es coreana… por eso me llamo Shou."

Después de aquella breve introducción, procedió realizarle una serie de preguntas al pelinegro respecto su historial médico y su principal, o en su caso principales, molestias. Después de eso le realizo un examen físico y decidió derivarlo de inmediato al segundo piso de recinto, dónde se encontraba el laboratorio clínico, a realizarse una serie de exámenes.

"En media hora estarán tus resultados," comentaba Shou mientras firmaba las ordenes de exámenes, miró rápidamente el reloj de su muñeca antes de continuar hablando, "Diez para las 1 estén aquí esperando su turno, ¿vale?"

"Okie Shou." Respondió Phichit por su amigo, que leía detenidamente las órdenes médicas.

* * *

"Me estoy aburriendo como ostra."

"No seas llorón, sólo es media hora de espera…y sólo nos quedan 10 minutos de espera."

Los jóvenes se encontraban en el tercer piso del edificio, en la cafetería precisamente, mientras que esperaban que se cumpliera el tiempo de espera. Yuuri al sentirse un poco agobiado y mareado, especialmente después de los exámenes sanguíneos, necesitaba comer algo; aunque fueran galletas de agua con té verde. Phichit no hacía nada más que quejarse, revisar sus redes sociales, sacarse una foto y comer, no todo precisamente en ese orden.

"No me gusta esperaaaar." Gimoteo Phichit, mientras tomaba pequeños sorbos de su chocolate caliente.

"¿Entonces porque te quedaste conmigo?" le preguntó algo molesto Yuuri, "Pudiste haberte regresado o quedado en tu casa." Sugirió sinceramente, partiendo trocitos de galleta para poder comérselos.

"Porque eres mi amigooo~," alargo infantilmente la última palabra, "No puedo dejarte solo."

Un sonido de felicidad escapo de los labios del japonés y su corazón latió un tanto más rápido, de verdad eso le había dado mucha ternura. A pesar de toda la pila de emociones negativas que había sufrido en el último mes, agradecía mucho la presencia de su amigo ayudándolo a subir sus ánimos y siendo un apoyo incondicional.

"Vamos, tomate eso rápido," le dijo mientras juntaba su basura, "Estamos cerca de la hora que nos pidió Shou volver."

Sinceramente, a pesar de que Yuuri llevaba ya un buen tiempo enfermo, iban con buenos ánimos a la consulta. Por eso, al entrar y encontrarse a Shou con una cara seria y sus ojos fijos en las hojas que descansaban en su escritorio… desalentó y asustó mucho a ambos, en especial al enfermo en cuestión.

"Bueno Yuuri, iré al punto," comenzó Shou luego de inspirar profundamente, "Tus resultados son compatibles con dos diagnósticos y uno de ellos es grave."

El corazón de Yuuri se detuvo en su pecho.

Inhala, exhala. Cálmate.

"Cual… ¿Cuál sería uno de los diagnósticos?" pregunto temeroso Yuuri, "El más… grave."

"Cáncer." le respondió el médico, sus ojos apagados y serios.

" _Realmente mi vida no podía irse más a la mierda que ahora"_

"Y… ¿Cómo descartar que no es cáncer?" se apresuro en preguntar Phichit.

"Necesitaría hacerle una ecografía pélvica a Yuuri, para descartar o confirmar cualquiera de los dos diagnósticos."

"¿Ecografía?" preguntó curioso el aludido, "¿Por… qué?"

"Porque el otro diagnóstico es embarazo, Yuuri."

"¿Em…ba…ra…zo?" alcanzó a balbucear el pelinegro, "¿Está… está seguro de eso?"

"Es el otro diagnóstico posible compatible con tus resultados Yuuri," le aseguró el médico calmadamente, mientras le señalaba sus resultados, unos especialmente marcados y explicaba que significaban. "Son los únicos dos diagnósticos posibles: o tienes cáncer o estás embarazado."

Phichit hizo sonar su garganta antes de sugerir, "¿No debería Yuuri ir a tomarse la ecografía entonces?"

"Si, si por supuesto. Ya llamé al piso 2 para conseguir un box de ecografía disponible lo antes posible" le explicó el pelirrojo, justo sonando el teléfono en su escritorio ese momento. "¿Diga?... ah, muchas gracias Min… eres un sol, te pasaste… bajo de inmediato con el paciente."

"Parece que invocaste con tus palabras que hubiera una sala disponible Phichit," bromeo Shou, tratando de relajar el ambiente, "Vamos, nos están esperando."

* * *

 _Explicación porqué la posibilidad cáncer: al realizarse una prueba cualitativa en sangre la hormona gonadotropina coriónica humana (GCH) se conoce que un resultado positivo significa embarazo, ahora bien, en caso que no exista embarazo o si es hombre, un resultado positivo puede indicar cáncer. Es la explicación más simple que puedo dar del tema ajajc': (como enfermera en formación, aún me queda mucho por aprender, así que alguien sabe más respecto: diganme! :D)_

 _Aviso que el largo de los capítulos siempre serán fluctuante, pero lo máximo de extensión de un capítulo será como este. Será un fic cortito, no de muchos capítulos (aviso antes para que no me linchen xD_ _)_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer, los leo a la próxima actualización! (´｡• ω •｡`)_  
 _P.D: la mitad de mí se arrepiente de las cosas que he escrito;; ¿Por qué eres así Minka? ¿Por qué separas al Viktuuri?_  
 _P.D 2: se gana una galletita virtual quién se de cuenta a cual personaje de cierto juego se parece el doctor Shou Brown ( ͡• ͜ʖ ͡• )_


	4. Certidumbre

**Advertencia:** mpreg (yes, leyeron bien), gayness (but that shit is obvious) y angst (porque me gusta el sufrimiento)

 **Parejas:** Viktuuri (por ahora)

 **Publicado también en AO3**

 _Lean la nota al final del capítulo, porfavooor;;_

 _ **Yuri! on Ice** no me pertenece, sólo me gusta tomar los personajes y ponerlos en historias para hacerlos sufrir : )_

* * *

 _La sala estaba oscura, los tres jóvenes en completo silencio. Se escuchaba el ruido del ecógrafo, los movimientos incómodos de Yuuri en la camilla y su respiración apresurada, Phichit a su lado no sabiendo bien qué hacer. Shou miraba concentrado la pantalla, mientras una chica de corto cabello negro –la técnico- tecleaba cosas en la máquina y se preparaba para realizar el examen._

 _Por un par de agonizantes minutos, sólo se escuchaba el suave ruido que emitía la batería del ecógrafo, la respiración de Yuuri y a Phichit jugando con su collar. A pesar de estar la habitación temperada y tibia, el pelinegro sentía un frío que se extendía como escalofríos a lo largo de su espalda. Podía sentir como se le entrecortaba la respiración, aguardando algo._

" _Creo que…ah," se escuchó murmurar a Shou, "Min… mueve el transductor un poco más a la izquierda… cerca de su cadera"_

 _La chica murmuro un pequeño 'sí' mientras movía el aparato suavemente a lo largo del abdomen de joven. Su pequeña nariz se respingó levemente al arrugar el entrecejo y sus redondos lentes azules se resbalaron ligeramente en su nariz._

" _Cuidado cariño." Murmuro el pelirrojo, mientras le acomodaba los lentes._

 _Dentro de Yuuri, su corazón volvió apretujarse al ver ese gesto._

 _Le era demasiado familiar para él._

 _Cerro sus ojos, no sabiendo si era por el dolor que traía aquel recuerdo o el miedo de lo que vendría, quizás por ambas._

" _Yuuri," murmuro el pelirrojo al cabo de unos minutos, "Quiero que veas esto… a tu hijo."_

 _Una exagerada exclamación salió de su boca y estaba seguro que su expresión debía ser muy ridícula, puesto que Shou le sonrió._

" _¿Significa que…?" pregunto tímidamente._

" _Sí… you have a bun in the oven" le confirmó risueñamente._

* * *

Eran las 3: 25 a.m, le queda tan solo un día en Detroit y Yuuri Katsuki de 25 años se encontraba en vela, en aquella habitación hotel que fue su nido durante 6 semanas, casi 7, desde que había llegado para participar del Grand Prix. El insomnio lo atacaba, como también un dolor de cabeza, le ardían los ojos y podía jurar que sentía la bilis subir por su garganta cada ciertos minutos.

" _¿Qué voy hacer?... ¿qué será de mi?... ¿Qué será de ti…pequeño?"_

Sinceramente, nunca en su vida se había imaginado a sí mismo en esta situación. _Nunca._ Era algo que nunca se había planteado que le sucediera, y todo lo aterraba, porque todo era tan nuevo, desconocido e _incierto._

Yuuri Katsuki de 25 años, había perdido tres finales Grand Prix consecutivas, había quedado en 2do lugar en la última, su novio de 2 años lo había abandonado y estaba esperando un hijo _del novio que lo había dejado._

Desde que había recibido la noticia hace ya un par de horas, entró en un estado de prácticamente mutismo. Sólo respondiendo y preguntando lo necesario en la consulta, como por ejemplo mencionar que en dos días más regresaba a Japón o si podía entregarle un certificado para cuando viera médicos allá en casa.

" _Huh, tendré que ir a la oficina municipal a dejar una_ _Ninshin-todoke…"_ comenzó a divagar su mente, varios pensamientos volviéndose más serios y claros dentro de él, logrando por fin ordenarse luego de horas. _"Ya tengo un certificado y tienen los datos que solicitan… tan sólo ir a la oficina y ya."_

 _Yu-chan (enviado a las 3:47 a.m)_

 _Estamos muy emocionados por tu regreso!_

 _Las trillizas se mueren por mostrar sus avances de patinaje!_

El mensaje de Yuko, le hizo recordar el otro tema con el cual debía meditar. Antes de saber la noticia, tenía pensado darse un receso del patinaje aunque fuera por una sola temporada, puesto que todo lo vivido en el último tiempo había sido demasiado. Aunque ello no significaba que no entrenaría, puesto que con o sin Viktor, tenía decidido participar del próximo Grand Prix; _tenía_ que ganar en ese, sí o sí. Su decisión tendría que ser reevaluada, visto este nuevo y gran _detalle._

" _¿Un gran receso o me retiro? ¿Un gran receso… o simplemente me retiro?"_

Le dolía demasiado la cabeza, un dolor pulsante que nacía desde la nuca e irradiaba el resto. Bien sabía que este dolor de cabeza no era debido al embarazo, como Shou le había explicado que podía darse, sino más bien de la gran decisión que debía tomar ahora. Y cielos que era difícil.

El patinaje siempre lo fue todo para él, desde que era pequeño. La emoción de calzarse los patines, de practicar un movimiento nuevo, preparar una coreografía y dar todo de él en la pista. Ese sentimiento, prácticamente indescriptible, que inundaba desde su cabeza hasta los dedos de sus pies al patinar, que lo dejaba con una paz infinita, calor en su pecho y un leve dolor de panza.

La emoción que lo envolvía al patinar era algo demasiado precioso, único y privado para él, algo que realmente no recuerda ni asocia haber sentido en otro lugar o con otra persona. Ni siquiera con Viktor, porque esos sentimientos eran diferentes. No tenían comparación salvo que caían del gran paraguas de la palabra amor.

" _Viktor… ¿le…aviso?... ¿le interesará saber esto?"_

Tomó su celular y por primera vez en 7 semanas, se decidió a revisar sus redes sociales, cada una de ellas. Ingresó a facebook, twitter, instagram incluso snapchat. Necesitaba entrar, porque _necesitaba_ saber de Viktor.

Saber de Viktor lo ayudaría a tomar una decisión.

(Aunque al rato después aceptaría que ingresar a twitter no fue una de las decisiones más sabias de su vida)

" _ **¿Viktor Nikiforov es el entrenador de Yuri Plisetsky ahora? #OMG #CANTBELIEVEIT"**_

" _ **Parece que cambiaron katsudon por solianka #lololol #ByeByeYuuri #ViktorNikiforov #YuriPlisetsky"**_

" _ **El nuevo upgrade de Viktor fue un Yuri con una '**_ **u'** _ **menos #ViktorNikiforov #ByeByeYuuri"**_

" _ **Sinceramente me gustaba cuando era entrenador del Yuuri con dos u's #RompenElOTP #ViktuuriISReal #ByeByeYuuri"**_

" _ **[FOTOS] Gran sorpresa en Rusia al ver al ex patinador #ViktorNikiforov entrenando con #YuriPlisetsky"**_

" _ **[FOTOS] Después de la final del Gran Prix… ¿Viktor regresó a Rusia? #ViktorNikiforov"**_

" _ **#ChismeTime: se rumorea quiebre amoroso entre #ViktorNikiforov y #YuuriKatsuki, la culpa sería de #YuriPlisetsky"**_

" _ **LMAO BITCHES, #VIKTUURI NUNCA FUE REAL #ByeByeYuuri #ПриветЮрий"**_

El dolor de cabeza aumento, y algo feo se clavo en el corazón de Yuuri. Como una espina que lo atravesaba, dejando una marca a su paso y derramando su sangre descontroladamente. A pesar de lo doloroso que fue leer tweet tras tweet, del dolor en su cabeza y el naciente dolor de estómago, sirvió de algo haberlo hecho: lo ayudo a tomar una decisión.

Tímidamente levanto su camiseta hasta su obligo y bajo levemente sus pantalones de dormir, tan igual como había hecho hacia tan solo unas horas en el centro médico. Su mano izquierda bajo suavemente para acunarla a un costado de su cadera, tocando suavemente su piel ahí.

"Hola," murmuro tímidamente, sintiéndose algo ridículo al hacerlo, "Sé que no nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo… o por lo menos yo."

"¿Sabes? Ayer estaba muy asustado en la consulta del doctor…realmente me sorprendiste."

"Nunca espere que estuvieras junto a mí, durante ya casi 3 meses y yo sin darme cuenta."

"Quiero que sepas, que… qu-que a pesar del hecho que Viktor no… esté…. y _nunca…. Nunca…_ est-estará..."

"Yo estaré para ti. Siempre."

* * *

Phichit llegó el día siguiente a media mañana y pasó todo el tiempo con él hasta que tomo su vuelo a Japón, acompañándolo, dándolo fuerzas y demostrándole que pesar de todo, a pesar de la jodida distancia, estaría para él. Llegó con también con dos paquetes para Yuuri, que resultaron ser regalos: una camiseta negra en la cual se leía _"¡Tengo hambre!_ " en el pecho, y más abajo a la altura del ombligo _"¡Yo también",_ y una camiseta enteriza de bebé en la cual se leía _"Crawl, walk, skate"_ con el último dibujo de una figura haciendo un perfecto giro en patines.

Personalmente, a Yuuri le causo mucha risa la enteriza.

Entre lágrimas y fuertes abrazos se despidieron en el Aeropuerto Metropolitano del condado de Wayne de Detroit, Phichit prometiéndole que iría a visitarlo aunque fueran dos veces. Que lo mantuviera informado y no se olvidará de él, ya que también quería saber sobre su _sobrinito._

Yuuri se fue con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Las 14 horas de vuelo le fueron eternas, entre sus malestares, el cansancio y el aburrimiento. Como nunca aborreció la comida del avión, por primera vez se sintió mal en vuelo y dormir causaba estragos en su espalda baja.

(A decir verdad, el sólo hecho de estar sentado le estaba matando su coxis.)

" _Sólo tengo 10 semanas y ya me siento así."_ Pensó ansioso, " _¿Qué me espera para las otras 30 semanas?"_

Siendo las 4:07 de la mañana en Tokio, su vuelo aterrizo. El aterrizaje fue tan brusco, que despertó a todos los pasajeros que aún dormitaban e hizo exclamar uno que otro improperio a los que estaban despiertos, escuchándose como se movió el equipaje en los compartimientos superiores. A Yuuri se le terminó revolviendo el estomago, no quedándole otra que cerrar los ojos y descansar su frente con el respaldo de la silla adelante suyo para respirar profundo y pausadamente, para no expulsar lo poco y nada que había comido en las últimas 14 horas.

" _Hemos aterrizado en el aeropuerto internacional de Narita, siendo las 4:17 de la mañana, hora local. Teléfonos celulares pueden utilizarse desde este momento…"_

Respira, se dijo a sí mismo. Debes avisar que llegaste. No vomites.

 _ **Yo (enviado a las 4:19 a.m)**_

 _ **Recién aterrizamos.**_

 _ **Fue demasiado brusco el aterrizaje, que están todos los pasajeros reclamando.**_

" _Cuidado al retirar su equipaje de los compartimientos superiores, puesto que estos pudieron haberse movido durante el vuelo"_ anunciaba una de las azafatas, mientras que el pelinegro se comunicaba con su profesora.

" _¡No me digas, cariño!_ " se escucho reclamar sardónico a uno de los pasajeros en las filas posteriores.

Esperando que la desagradable sensación se fuera, aguardo que los pasajeros a su costado derecho se levantaran para él también poder hacerlo (puesto que se encontraba al lado de la ventaja) Se acomodo su chaqueta y bufanda, ya que sabía que haría un frío horrible al bajarse del avión, tomó su mochila y se fue.

A la salida del retiro de equipaje, no se encontraba tan sólo Minako-sensei y Takeshi, también estaba Yuuko, las trillizas y Hiroko, su madre, esperándolo. Axel, Lutz y Loop sujetaban entre sus manos, al igual que Minako, un bellísimo cartel dónde se leía " _¡Bienvenido a casa Yuuri!"_

No sabe si fueron las hormonas o la nostalgia, pero sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. Arrastró su carro con maletas lo más rápido que pudo para ir a los brazos de su madre. Hiroko lo apretó contra sí fuertemente, besando su frente y murmurando a su oído lo feliz que estaba de tener de vuelta. Minako le siguió después, dándole un breve tirón de cabello antes de rodearlo con sus brazos. Cuando fue el turno de Yuuko, las trillizas también se unieron y luego también Takeshi, formando un círculo alrededor de él.

Yuuri no recuerda haberse sentido así de querido en su vida, a pesar de estar en el aeropuerto a las 4:30 de la mañana, tiritando de cansancio y dolor de espalda. La verdad era que los había extrañado mucho, y ese mes que los apartó realmente notó la ausencia de cada uno de ellos. Necesitaban de Yuuri tanto como él necesitaba de ellos.

No sabe si fue la emoción del momento, el miedo de hablar más tarde o si simplemente la lengua se le aflojo por el tiempo, pero terminó confesando su más importante secreto.

"Estoy esperando un hijo." Anuncio, aun con su mamá abrazandole fuertemente desde la cintura y con Minako-sensei rodeándolo con un brazo en sus hombros.

Todos se quedaron mudos, mirándolo detenidamente, incluyendo las trillizas que abrazaban firmemente sus piernas impidiéndole moverse. Una extraña burbuja se formo entre ellos, los otros pasajeros al pasar ignorando lo que sucedía ahí.

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntó sorprendida Yuuko, a los pocos minutos cuando logro despertar de su sorpresa.

Hiroko aparto su rostro, que lo tenía recostado en el pecho de su hijo, para mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Es en serio Yuuri?" le cuestiono, sus ojos brillosos y su voz esperanzada.

"En serio, mamá… lo crean o no, tendré un hijo," les aseguro el pelinegro y agrego, "Tengo 10 semanas ya."

En ese momento la burbuja se reventó, explotando para bien. Las trillizas chillaron de alegría a no poder más al saber que un nuevo compañero o compañera de travesuras llegaría, los ojos de Hiroko brillando como estrellas al saber que sería abuela, Takeshi revolviendo el cabello de Yuuri, Yuuko prácticamente _colgando_ de su brazo izquierdo chillando igual –o incluso más- que sus hijas y Minako abrazándolo fuertemente mientras lloraba abiertamente.

Una parte dentro de él se relajo completamente, porque sinceramente espero lo peor. Tenía miedo, demasiado miedo, de lo que fuera a suceder, como iban a reaccionar. Que sería del pequeño y él.

" _Todo está bien pequeño… todo está bien."_

Una tranquila sonrisa descansaba en su rostro, cuando iban camino a Hasetsu, conversando suavemente con su mamá y Minako-sensei, cuidando de no despertar a las trillizas, una de ellas durmiendo plácidamente en su regazo.

" _Me preguntó… que clase de reacción hubiera tenido Viktor."_

Ojos abiertos, esas ridículamente hermosas pestañas separadas como abanicos. Mandíbula desencajada, sus manos aprisionando las suyas. Podía prácticamente escucharlo decirle suavemente _"Солнышко…"_ , podía prácticamente _sentir_ como sus brazos rodearían delicadamente su cuerpo para abrazarlo y plantar besos en su cara como cosquillas.

" _Солнышко… te amo… aishiteru"_ le diría, en una graciosa mezcla entre ruso, japonés e inglés.

(Al igual que aquella carta de 10 líneas, una despedida y una postdata)

Una mano, que descansaba sobre su estómago, apretó suavemente la ropa sobre ella.

" _¿Por qué me traicionas así mente?... ¿Por qué?"_

* * *

 **Traducciones e info extra:**

 **1. _"You have a bun in the oven"_ : "Tiene un bollito en el horno", sería una traducción literal (?(**

 **Una metáfora para decir que alguien está embarazada.**

 **2\. Nishin-todoke: Notificación de embarazo, que todas las ciudadanas japonesas deben notificar en la municipalidad del lugar donde residen al confirmarse su estado de gravidez, es obligación realizarlo.  
**

 **3\. Solianka: Sopa tradicional rusa, que puede ser de carne o pescado, con pepinillos encurtidos, tomate y limón, de gusto ácido.**

 **4.** ** _ПриветЮрий:_ "Hola Yuri" según el (no tan) confiable San Internet**

 **5. _"Crawl, walk, skate":_ "Gatea, camina, patina" (hahanicePhichit)**

 **6. _Солнышко:_** **Mi sol (aww)**

 _¡Hola a todos! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no? tres semanas y yo la muy linda (?) sin actualizarla. Perdón, sé que todaaas las excusas que de no justifican esto. En resumidas cuentas les diré que en esas 3 semanas mi vida se fue al literal carajo (ay :') que feas palabras, god), se dio el cierre de semestre en la U y otra serie de problemas que no me permitieron estar aquí para actualizar. Ahora, no prometo milagros, pero trataré que las actualizaciones se mantegan semanales, como habían sido anteriormente._

 _Respecto al fic, aun mantengo sentimientos encontrados sobre el Viktor "malo"- más aún con el fin del anime y todo eso;; (lloremos todos juntos, hermanos y hermanas) así que sinceramente no sé como se dará esto- lmao, por favor tengan piedad de mí y como esta basura de fic se desarrolle xDDD_

 _Les envio muchos besos y abrazos hasta la próxima actualización!_

 _-Minka._


	5. Melancolía

**Advertencia:** mpreg, gayness y angst.

 **Parejas:** Viktuuri (por ahora)

 **Publicado también en AO3**

 _Lean la nota al final del capítulo, porfavooor;;_

 _ **Yuri! on Ice** no me pertenece, sólo me gusta tomar los personajes y ponerlos en historias para hacerlos sufrir : )_

* * *

El tiempo pasaba lenta y pausadamente en Hasetsu, nieve cayendo copiosamente a pesar de ser marzo. La visita turística fluctúa de manera extraña, que formaría una montaña rusa expuesto en un gráfico. Aún así, nunca Yu-topía se encuentra realmente vacio, entre lugareños, turistas y curiosos.

Ajá, si, los curiosos.

Precisamente periodistas extranjeros y uno que otro japonés.

Los que querían ir a husmear que fue de Yuuri Katsuki y porqué no se sabía nada de él desde la final del Grand Prix, meses en dónde no se le ha visto ni la punta de la nariz al patinador y todos se quemaban el cerebro tratando de entender que había sido de él.

Ya por esas fechas, Yuuri tenía 20 semanas y su estado ya se podía evidenciar. No se podía ignorar ni engañar diciendo que se estaba excediendo con los platos de katsudon, como habían estado respondiendo las semanas anteriores a conocidos y amigos que encontraban al patinador un _poquito_ relleno. Salvó que por ahora podían salvarse diciendo que gracias a las capas y capas de ropa que utilizaba, se veía así como resultado.

Pasa gran parte del día encerrado en su habitación, en la cocina, o si está excepcionalmente de muy buen ánimo, detrás del mostrador del onsen recibiendo a los clientes con una tímida sonrisa.

Es que no puede evitar estar deprimido, y que gran parte del tiempo pareciera que sus ganas se han ido por el desagüe. (En especial esas energías que había sacado de quién sabe dónde en Detroit para poder regresar a casa de una vez por todas) Porque a pesar del apoyo de su familia, el cariño de la familia Nishigori y la siempre constante presencia de Minako (sin agregar las constantes video llamadas de Phichit), el corazón de Yuuri se duele porque _sabe_ que falta algo y ese algo no puede ser reemplazado con nada, ni siquiera con el infinito amor que recibe de quienes lo rodean.

Es como el relato de aquel mito griego, es tan igual a él. Su cuerpo sabe, prácticamente lo está gritando con cada fibra, que falta su otro par de brazos, su otro par de piernas, su otro rostro, quién sabe hasta el fragmento más importante de su corazón. Siente una soledad, un vacio, que no sentía desde que perdió su primer Grand Prix.

Cielos, siquiera perder el tercero se sentía tan horrible, tan helado y opresivo como lo era perder a Viktor Nikiforov.

Lo peor de todo… es que es un fantasma del cual no puede escapar.

Él está en todos lados.

" _ **[FOTOS] ¿Viktor Nikiforov tiene un nuevo amor? Se le vio muy cariñoso con la patinadora Nadia Polzin (…) Varias fuentes aseguran de un romance oculto a las cámaras, asegurando incluso que se vendrían**_ **'campanas de boda'** _ **en un futuro cercano"**_

No importará lo que hiciera, aunque fuera revisar tranquilamente los portales de noticias, siempre tenía que haber una relacionada con él. Le dolía en el alma leer aquellas noticias que de un momento a otro cambiaron de contar sus logros a mencionar rumores… rumores infames de él.

" _ **[FOTO] Aparentemente #YuriPlisetsky tiene problemas con su entrenador #ViktorNikiforov, se les vio discutiendo calurosamente en el puente Kazanski # "**_

Es que ni siquiera tenía escapatoria en twitter. Siempre un día de la semana su nombre era _trending topic_ , y eso escapaba totalmente de sus manos. Lo peor de todo fue cuando Viktor _y_ Yuri Plisetsky comenzaron a estar relacionados en dichos rumores, nunca sabiendo como sentirse realmente. ¿Rabia? ¿Tristeza? ¿ _Celos?_

Celos sintió mucho, en especial el primer mes que llevaba en casa y cuando entraba de vez en cuando a twitter. Cuando leyó los primeros tweets donde mencionaban que Viktor era el nuevo entrenador de Yuri, no podía evitar sentirse así. Era una parte ponzoñosa dentro de él, que no podía evitar dar comentarios tipo _"Primero fue MI entrenado", "Cariño, yo fui quién GANÓ la competencia entre ágape y eros"_ y otros más.

Pero sabía que eran celos, celos en toda su expresión. No se podía engañar a sí mismo; eso era lo que sentía, no podía llamarlo por otro nombre.

En el fondo, deseaba lo que Yurio tenía.

" _ **[VÍDEO] Escándalo en Rusia por filtración de vídeo**_ **hot** _ **y de fiesta desenfrenada del ex patinador #ViktorNikiforov"**_

Lo peor de todo, es que cuando las noticias sobre los logros de Viktor cambiaron a ser noticias por sus chismes u otros incidentes polémicos, es que estos fueron en aumento. Cada dos semanas o incluso cada una semana, aparecían filtraciones de videos o fotografías de Viktor en fiestas, siempre del brazo de una mujer nueva y en ocasiones, estas imágenes se encontraba en situaciones muy comprometedoras.

Se le estrujaba el corazón al ver esas imágenes, donde las rodeaba con sus brazos, les mordía el cuello… él había estado antes así, en el lugar de todas esas mujeres. Él antes era rodeado por esos brazos, recibía ese cariño, tan sólo _él_ conocía el verdadero eros de Viktor.

¿Qué más prueba de eso, si ahora mismo esperaba un hijo suyo?

" _ **bouticeskating: nuestros seguidores de #**_ _ **nos han enviado esta fotografía donde se ve a yuri-plisetsky discutiendo con v-nikiforov! :'( Realmente estamos muy tristes! Esperábamos cosas grandes de ellos (…) tendrá esto relación por todo ese asunto confuso con #katsukiyuuri? NECESITAMOS RESPUESTAS!"**_

Las noticias, tweets, publicaciones, lo que fuera, que siempre terminaba siendo conocido en todo el mundo, sobre las peleas entre Viktor y Yurio, comenzaron hacerse cada vez más común escucharlas, prácticamente el pan de cada día, cada 3 o incluso menos días, una nueva fotografía, vídeo o simplemente comentario de alguien cercano a ellos.

Y en parte, Yuuri no entendía eso. El porqué esos dos estaban discutiendo tanto, si precisamente Viktor le había dejado para ser el entrenador del rubio. Eso estaba escrito en esa maldita carta de 10 líneas, una despedida y una postdata, que aún guarda como una reliquia.

" _Listo Yurio, si ya tienes lo que querías… ¿Por qué ahora discuten tanto?"_

Nadie alrededor del mundo podía entenderlo, tampoco. Podían _suponer_ las razones porque había dejado de ser su entrenador, sobre eso había ya _miles_ de publicaciones, y podían comprender porque Yurio fue elegido para ser entrenado por Viktor. Lo que no podían entender, por más que se quemaran el cerebro, era porque discutían tanto.

Era de conocimiento público que Yuri Plisetsky tiene un humor de perros, es impulsivo y brutalmente honesto, pero nunca al punto de tener 5 discusiones semanales con su entrenador y _todas ellas_ de conocimiento público.

" _ **gossipnmore: En portada la modelo danesa the_elisegiese, que asegura haber tenido un romance con v-nikiforov! #Ohlalalá #BigReveal #AutumnEdition"**_

Y como si fuera el colmo de Yuuri, cada vez aparecían más y más noticias sobre Viktor. Generalmente todas de amoríos nuevos, debido a sus constantes polémicas. A esas alturas ya ni siquiera siente celos, comienza una pena amarga que siempre lo deja a punto de llorar.

" _Viktor se ha olvidado de mí"_ piensa cada vez que ve una fotografía nueva.

" _Quizás, se arrepiente de haber salido conmigo, un hombre…"_ piensa cuando lee las especulaciones de la farándula, cuando se percatan que sus amoríos solo involucran a mujeres.

En un blog, las cuales son las fans de Viktor aún fieles a su ídolo, apoyándolo incondicionalmente (y Yuuri no puede evitar reírse ante la ironía, que él es exactamente igual a ellas) destrozan declaraciones que salen cada cierto tiempo de modelos que aseguran haber tenido algo con Viktor: un romance, un amorío de una noche, una aventura, un _touch-n-go_ , lo que fuera con él.

Y Yuuri les cree, les cree a ellas cuando escriben y explican que Viktor nunca tendría algo con ellas. Les cree cuando destrozan a esas mujeres mostrando el historial de escándalos falsos que acarrean, que tan solo mienten para subir en popularidad.

Lo que bien no sabe si creerles, aunque un fragmento de su corazón lo hace, es cuando una de ellas explica que Yuuri es el gran amor de Viktor y siempre lo será, a pesar de todo lo sucedido.

" _ **A tres meses del #GrandPrix: ¿Qué fue del patinador japonés #YuuriKatsuki?"**_

Aunque el fantasma más que presente de Viktor estuviera siempre molestándolo, si hay otro asunto que lo aterroriza hasta lo más profundo, es el hecho que también _él_ este apareciendo en las noticias.

Porque no falta quién recuerde a Yuuri Katsuki, el japonés quien tuvo la "suerte" de ser entrenado por Viktor. Recordar que fue él quien paso cerca de 3 años junto al ruso, de cómo sorprendió al mundo con sus grandes avances, como el mundo seguía con ojos extremadamente curiosos la cercana relación de ambos a pesar que nunca confirmaran algo.

Obviamente el mundo se preguntaría por él, si al mes después de la final del Grand Prix quien decía ser su entrenador se encontraba en San Petersburgo entrenando a otro Yuri.

" _ **[VÍDEO] La interrogante que todos tienen: ¿Dónde está el patinador japonés Yuuri Katsuki?"**_

Y cielos que lo aterrorizan esas noticias.

Todos cuestionándose por él, nadie sabiendo en exactitud donde se encontraba, siendo el último registro de su persona el día que finalizó el Grand Prix saliendo del estadio camino al hotel junto a su entrenador. Pero desde ese momento, no se le vio ni la punta de la nariz, todos cuestionándose si seguía en Detroit, si estaba en Rusia o si había regresado a Japón.

(Una parte de él, agradece su mala suerte que ningún curioso le haya sacado una fotografía cuando fue al médico en Detroit, cuando se encontraba en los aeropuertos o la vez que debió ir al municipio a dejar la notificación de embarazo.)

El fantasma de Viktor lo hostiga permanentemente y lo peor de todo eran sus consecuencias: ahora todos aparentemente morían de ganas de saber de él.

Y eso estaba teniendo consecuencias sobre su salud.

A pesar de rondar casi las 25 semanas, el tiempo pasando lenta y pausadamente en Hasetsu, nauseas y vómitos aun lo molestan. Los dolores de cabeza son recurrentes en él, preocupando de gran manera a su familia. Lo peor de todo es que debido a todo esto, que no hacía nada más que estresarlo y hundirlo más en su pena, quería pasar prácticamente todo el día encerrado en su habitación.

" _No es bueno para el bebé, ni para ti."_

Lo sé.

" _Solo afectas la salud de alguien indefenso, que sólo te tiene a ti."_

Lo sé, lo sé. Soy un horrible padre por no cuidar mejor del pequeño.

" _¿Qué diría Viktor si te ve así, ah?"_

Simplemente se decepcionaría.

" _No… espera."_ Le recuerda su otra voz dentro de su consciencia, aquella que resonó con fuerza en Detroit hace ya casi 15 semanas. _"¿Por qué debería importante lo que piense él? Si lo que realmente importa es que estás con tú familia, tu bebé… al diablo Viktor Nikiforov."_

"Al diablo Viktor Nikiforov…" murmuro bajo su aliento, nervioso e inseguro.

"Al diablo Viktor Nikiforov." Repitió una vez más, con mayor énfasis que antes. A pesar que sonaba ridículo a sus oídos lo que decía, considerando el caos mental que ha tenido en su cabeza las últimas semanas, en cierta manera le ayuda a declarar eso en voz alta. Se vuelve más real, un hecho en concreto que, no le debe importar lo que el ruso piense, aunque le cueste.

"Yuuri," le llama Mari asomada desde el marco de su habitación, una pequeña sonrisa amable en su rostro. "¿Quieres hoy atender detrás del mostrador? O simplemente hacernos compañía allá bajo… como quieras." Le pide amablemente, aunque en sus ojos era palpable la preocupación.

Ella al igual que todos, querían ayudarlo en el estado que se encontraba. Y no, no se refería al estado gestante, sino también al estado anímico del joven que en el último tiempo los tenía preocupados. Habían visto caer a Yuuri en depresiones, como cuando perdió su primera final Grand Prix, pero nunca al punto como se encontraba ahora, la situación actual era difícil.

Y de verdad deseaban ayudarle, de todo corazón.

"Bueno." Accedió el joven, levantándose lentamente de la comodidad de su cama. Tomo sus lentes, se acomodo el sweater que traía y le sonrió tímidamente a su hermana. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, antes de irse a realizar otras labores, Yuuri siguiéndole atrás para ir al mostrador.

Al llegar su padre estaba ahí y le sonrió abiertamente cuando le vio—últimamente todos aquí eran sonrisas y abrazos incondicionales para él, a pesar que no estaba acostumbrado, a pesar de no ser algo común entre ellos, le enternecían aquellos gestos.

La mañana paso lenta y tranquila, entre la llegada de unos cuantos clientes, una visita de Minako y la llegada del correo con un misterioso gran paquete, en la cual Yuuri se entretuvo manteniendo pequeñas conversaciones entre su padre y la gente.

Estar "atendiendo" –si es que atender se le podía llamar saludar y mantener conversaciones banales- era mucho mejor que estar ahogándose en su propia miseria. Despejar su mente de aquellos pensamientos innecesarios, tener su tiempo ocupado en anotar registros y revisar cuentas en lugar de revisar cada asquerosa red social cada 5 minutos era mucho mejor, en definitiva.

Pasaron rápidamente las horas y sin darse cuenta ya eran las 6 de la tarde. Yuko pasaría con las trillizas a visitarlo en un rato más, acompañando a la familia Katsuki ese día en la cena. Eso era algo que tenía más bien contento a Yuuri: eran esos pequeños gestos lo mantenían feliz y en espera que el día finalizará bien, aquellas pequeñas cosas que cuando uno es niño espera con ansias y que usualmente al crecer perdemos la emoción que estas guardan.

Distraído con el libro que hojeaba perezosamente, escuchó que alguien ingresaba a la entrada del onsen. Escucho el crujir del piso a los pasos toscos que el recién llegado daba aunque también se sorprendió escuchar otro par de pasos escucharse, estos más suaves pero acelerados a comparación de la otra persona.

Escucho como los recién llegados se acercaban al mesón de registro donde se encontraba, y dejando el marcador entre las paginas que leía, dejo su libro sobre su regazo. Levantó la vista— y por Dios.

Era una broma.

Una jodida broma.

Frente a él, se encontraba Yuri Plisetsky.

Y bueno, también estaba Minami Kenjirou con él.

* * *

 _Odio a ff . n e t que se traga a mis preciados arroba y les quita el aspecto de publicación de instagram que había dejado en ciertas partes:c_

 _En fin, he aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado este tren sin chofer que se está saliendo de control. Yes, porque de verdad no sé que estoy escribiendo, cuantos capítulos más tendrá esto o como terminará:')_

 _Also... ¿Cuál es la opinión de ustedes respecto al Plinami (YurioxMinami)? Puesto que desde este punto del fic en adelante, planeo en dejar como "insinuaciones" sobre esos dos (no los haré pareja en este fic, si se preguntan eso) Pero si quiero dejar pistas y guiños a esta crack ship que me gusta mucho:') [nomehablendeljjurioporquedetestoesaparejalmao]_

 _¡Antes de irme, desearle unas felices fiestas de fin de año y un próspero 2017! ¡Qué sean unos días de fiestas muy lindos para ustedes! Les mando muchos abrazos, besos y girasoles, los leo hasta el otro año hehe._

 _-Minka._


	6. Sorpresa

**Advertencia:** mpreg, gayness y angst.

 **Parejas:** Viktuuri (por ahora)

 **Publicado también en AO3**

 _Lean la nota al final del capítulo, porfis porfis porfis!_

 _ **Yuri! on Ice** no me pertenece, sólo me gusta tomar los personajes y ponerlos en historias para hacerlos sufrir : )_

* * *

"Oi, katsudon…"

"¡No le digas así!"

"¡Le digo como se me de la puta gana!... ¡Oi katsudon, queremos registrarnos!"

Yuuri se quedó totalmente en blanco, mientras veía a los dos adolescentes frente a él discutir acaloradamente. En su barriga, pudo sentir como el pequeño se movía algo alterado, esa sensación como aleteo de mariposas que venía sintiendo desde hace semanas ya. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, en serio que no.

Podía sentir también, aparte de los movimientos algo alterado del pequeño en su barriga, como sudaba frío y que sus extremidades temblaban. ¿Se le había bajado la presión, el azúcar…? Desconoce lo que le sucede, pero se siente horriblemente mal, solo en cuestión de segundos.

Minami se ha dado cuenta, mirándolo preocupado con esas redondas orbes cafés suyas.

"¿Yuuri-kun?" le pregunta preocupado el chico. "¿Te sientes bien?"

A sus espaldas, Yurio lo mira perplejo y callado, algo inusual en él.

"Yuuri, empezaremos hacer la cena, ¿Quie—"la pregunta de Mari queda a la mitad al percatarse quienes se encuentran en la recepción del onsen. Sus ojos se reflejan estrellas y una gran sonrisa adorna su rostro. "¡Yurio! ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo!" Esta se da vuelta donde su hermano, completamente ignorando el estado de este. "Yuuri, mira quién es—"

Oh, tachen eso.

Ella ya se dio cuenta que su hermano y sobrino no están bien.

"¡Oh Dios, Yuuri!" grita totalmente alterada Mari, al no entender realmente lo que pasa. "¿Qué tienes? ¿Es el bebé?"

Los gritos de Mari atraen la atención de Hiroko, quién corre hacia la recepción al escuchar a su hija tan desorientada. Al llegar así, debe tragarse la sorpresa a ver a dos grandes figuras del patinaje en su recepción, puesto que la salud de su hijo y nieto van primero. Con la ayuda de Mari se llevan a Yuuri a su habitación, los dos adolescentes siguiéndoles silenciosamente atrás, haciéndose los invitados a la casa de los Katsuki.

(Aunque por dentro Minami se le caía la cara de la vergüenza- ¡Esta en la casa de Katsuki Yuuri y entro así como así! ¡Sin pedir ni un mísero permiso!)

Una vez que Hiroko tiene a su hijo recostado se da cuenta lo que le paso, puesto que a ella también le sucedía lo mismo en sus anteriores embarazos: simplemente sus nervios están jugando contra él. Luego de tratar de calmar lo mejor que puede a sus dos hijos, uno descontrolado temiendo lo peor y el otro confundido, va la cocina hacer una infusión de jengibre.

Cuando ya Mari vuelve a su estado normal y regresa a la cocina para hacer la cena –sus mejillas encendidas de vergüenza por la "escenita" que ha montado-, y Yuuri bebiendo tranquilamente su infusión, una mano reposando en su abultado estomago, centra la atención en los recién llegados.

Al par de adolescentes parados incómodamente y con aspecto fuera de lugar a los pies de su cama, sus caras un fiel reflejo de " _No sabemos bien qué paso aquí"_.

"Nos sorprendieron con su llegada," murmura Yuuri tomando pequeños sorbos de su infusión. "De verdad, perdón por eso—pero en serio _me_ sorprendió verlos aquí, a ambos."

Yurio se mueve incómodo, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro. A su lado, Minami escode sus manos atrás de su espalda, jugando con ellas.

"Yo solo quería visitar tu onsen," confiesa el japonés más joven, meciéndose con sus talones. "Quería venir un par de días, darme un descanso… pillarme con _este_ fue mera coincidencia." Termina su explicación, mirando de reojo al ruso a su lado.

A su lado, el ruso bufa enojado. Aunque también ayuda para sacarlo de su mutismo.

"No tenía planeado pillarme con c _amaroncitos_ en mi viaje…" remarco mordazmente el rubio.

"¡No soy un camarón, maldito rubio teñido! ¡Mido 1.63 para tu información!" se defiende aireado el chico.

Yurio reventó en risas, antes de responderle: "Yo media eso a los _15 años_ … literalmente estoy una cabeza arriba de ti."

El parcito hubiera continuado discutiendo, de no haber sido por el llamado y la mirada de irritación que les dio Yuuri.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Yurio?" le pregunto, su mirada fija en él. En su voz era palpable el cansancio y la sorpresa, una mezcla de ambas.

"¿Es por e _so_ que nadie sabe de ti?" le contra preguntó el joven, apuntando hacia su abultado estomago. "¿Por qué estás preñado?"

A sus espaldas, se escucho como un sonido entre la sorpresa y la molestia escapo de los labios de Minami.

Yuuri cerró sus ojos, suspirando. La mano que descansaba sobre su barriga comenzó hacer movimientos circulares, para calmar al pequeño y a sí mismo. Sabía que no podía contradecirle al ruso, decirle que era una mentira, que esa barriga era de katsudon. Sabía que ese chico era intuitivo y observador, que se daría cuenta de su estado. No sacaría nada tratando de negárselo.

"Sí, en parte por él nadie sabe nada de mí," le confesó en un murmuro, aún haciendo sus movimientos circulares. "También es por lo sucedido en el Grand Prix."

"¿Será niño?" se le escapó a Minami sorprendido, no pudiendo evitar entrometerse en la conversación.

Las mejillas de Yuuri se enrojecieron levemente, una pequeña pero preciosa sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

"La verdad es que no lo sé, Minami-kun. Aunque en mi mente me gusta referirme como si fuera un _él,_ un pequeño niño."

"¡ _Говно!_ ¡Olvidé los globos azules y rosas por esta _agraciada_ visita de la cigüeña!" exclamó sarcástico Yurio, decidiendo molestar por mientras con ese tema, puesto que decidió esperar hasta más tarde tener una conversación seria con Yuuri, ojalá solos.

"¡Yurio!" le reprendió molesto Yuuri. "No uses ese lenguaje tan soez, jovencito." Agregó, riéndose un poco al final, perdiendo seriedad su llamado de atención.

"Tengo 17, hablo como se me de la puta gana." Refunfuño el joven, cruzándose de brazos.

El pelinegro vuelve a posar sus labios sobre la taza para darle un largo sorbo a su infusión. Mientras los hace reposa la vista en los adolescentes, ahora ya más calmado puede verlos detenidamente y fijarse en las diferencias que encontraba en comparación a la última oportunidad que los había visto.

A Minami no lo ha visto desde hace… ¿Quizás siete u ocho meses? No lo recuerda realmente, pero sabe que fue previo al Grand Prix. Efectivamente está más alto a diferencia cuando tenía 17 años, aunque en su rostro no ha madurado del todo considerando que en agosto cumplirá los 20. Conserva aún sus redondas mejillas, ese brillo jovial en sus ojos, sus sonrisas grandes y sinceras, aunque si se recortó el cabello…

(¿En un intento de _undercut_?)

Minami Kenjirou habrá crecido, su cabello estilizado con un corte de moda que seguramente cierto _innombrable_ le mencionaría cual era, usando _jeans_ ajustados y sudaderas con estampados, pero en el fondo aún mantiene esa tierna pero vivaz chispa que Yuuri recuerda de él. No sabe porque, pero en cierta manera la sola visión de este chico hace que le baje la ternura (dejando de lado los sentimientos que florecían cuando competían, claro)

Yurio por otro lado, la última vez que lo vio fue cuando se encontraba a su costado, recibiendo por segunda vez una medalla de oro. En ese entonces 16 años, sorprendiendo como siempre al mundo una vez más.

(Al igual que cierto innombrable)

El chico de 17 –sí, Yuuri recuerda muy bien que su cumpleaños es el primero de marzo- ha crecido mucho, que cuando molestaba a Minami que estaba una cabeza arriba de él no era una estimación incorrecta. En ese entonces, Yurio menciono durante el Grand Prix que ya media 1.75 aunque el japonés cree que creció aún más. Dios, ¿qué le dan de comer a este chico? ¿ _Salitre?_ Desde el momento que comenzó a crecer como condenado no se ha detenido; como si estuviera en una de esas máquinas de estirar chicle que mencionan en _"Charlie y la fábrica de Chocolates"_

Su cabello también ha crecido, cae como una preciosa cascada rubia por su espalda. JJ le molesta en ocasiones que parece Rapunzel, logrando que el ruso se exaspere hasta más allá de su límite, ganándose insultos dónde se acuerdan hasta de su mamá.

Pero aunque Yuri Plisetsky crezca como la mala hierba, su cabello crezca como si quisiera romper el record mundial de ser el patinador sobre hielo con el cabello más largo… incluso su cara madurando a una velocidad que da miedo, bajo las capas y capas de su ropa con _animal print_ … Yuuri aún puede ver a ese pequeño gatito, a ese Yurio de 15 con su inmadurez y ojos que aún lo dicen todo.

Porque a pesar que el tiempo pase, Yuuri aún ve a esos dos como los pequeños que eran cuando los conoció por primera vez. A pesar de los cambios físicos, la madurez que adquieren dentro y fuera del hielo… a sus ojos, aún los ve como unos pequeños.

 _Bueno, contigo pequeño pasará lo mismo, ¿no? Crecerás y crecerás, pero yo aún te veré como un bebé, mi pequeño mío._

"Yuuri-kun…" interrumpe sus pensamientos Minami, meciéndose otra vez sobre sus talones. "¿Cuántos meses tiene ya?"

El aludido se muerde el labio, haciendo cuentas mentales mientras que tamborilea sus dedos que descansan sobre su barriga.

"¿6 meses ya? Más o menos." Le responde inseguro Yuuri. "Estiman que nacerá entre finales de Junio o quizás comienzos de Julio, no están seguros."

"¡Entonces será un bebé de verano!"

"Entonces en _definitiva_ este año no competirás…"

Los japoneses dirigen su mirada hacia el ruso, uno dolido y el otro molesto. Él los mira enojados de vuelta, no comprendiendo realmente de donde viene toda esa molestia que tiene acumulada.

"No vas a competir este año katsudon. Eso es obvio." Le dice—no, _asegura,_ el rubio apretando los puños.

"No." Confirma Yuuri, su mirada no encontrándose con los ojos del otro. "Este año no competiré—y probablemente, ya nunca _más."_

"¡¿QUÉ?!" exclama sorprendido Minami. "Yuuri-kun, tú… _tú_ no puedes… _no puedes_ …" los ojos castaños del chico se llenan de lágrimas, mientras balbucea incoherencias al no lograr formular lo que siente.

A su costado, Yurio apreta sus puños y aprieta sus dientes.

Es que él lo entiende, _demasiado._

No puede ser posible que Yuuri Katsuki les diga que desea retirarse del hielo, no puede hacer eso. Simplemente él _no puede._ Cielos, ni siquiera debería plantearse esa idea a menos de que algo de fuerza de mayor se lo impidiera (como ahora, por ejemplo)

Debería ser ilegal la mera sugestión de que Yuuri Katsuki se retire del patinaje.

 _Él no puede dejarlo._

 _No._

 _Es mi inspiración._

 _Es mis ganas._

 _Es mi aliento._

 _No puedes—no lo hagas._

 _No puedes—ni te atrevas._

 _No._

"Yuuri, la cena está lista." Anuncia Hiroko lejos, se escucha sus pasos en el largo pasillo que la lleva a la habitación de su hijo. Ese llamado los remece del aire tenso y pesado que se encuentra en la habitación. "¿Quieres que te traiga la comida o deseas acompañarnos?" pregunta cuando llega, completamente ignorante a lo que haya sucedido antes.

"Oh no, ya me siento mejor." Le dice Yuuri, tratando de levantarse. Minami se mueve velozmente de donde se encontraba para ayudarlo. "Quiero acompañarlos hoy en la cena—gracias Minami-kun." Se gira agradeciéndole al chico al lado suyo, quién se sonroja levemente.

"¿Se quedarán a la cena, cierto?" se dirige Hiroko, hacia los adolescentes.

"Por supuesto que _sí_ ," responde Yurio. "Había extrañado su comida." Confiesa suavemente, su vista fija en otro lado.

"… s-supongo que yo también me quedaré." Termina aceptando su invitación Minami, su sonrojo aún fijo en sus mejillas.

Hiroko aplaude feliz con sus manos, esperando entonces al trío para ir a comer. Caminan lentamente por la casa, solo escuchándose el crujir del piso bajo sus pies. A medida que se acercaban podían escuchar las voces de los otros integrantes de la familia Katsuki como también a la familia Nishigori – los ojos de Yurio se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa, una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro-, podían oler también la cena—

"¿Se quedarán alojar aquí, supongo?" interrumpió el silencio Hiroko.

 _Oh._

"Por supuesto que _sí."_ Le afirmó seguro Yurio.

 _Oh no-_

 _Cielos._

Hiroko Katsuki acaba de soltar una bomba de caos—y no se enteró ni percato de ello.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ **1\. La palabrota que Yurio dijo es una de las 182913 maneras que hay para decir "mierda"**_

 _ **(Campaña para comprar jabón y lavar la boquita de Yurio 2k17 [?])**_

 _¡Hola! Espero que hayan pasado unas bonitas fiestas, les mando mis mejores deseos para este nuevo año que comienza. ¡Muchas gracias también por los reviews que me han dejado! No he podido responderlos, pero espero pronto poder hacerlo! Me llena de alegría y felicidad cuando leo las cosas que me comentan :') los amo, en serio._

 _Sé que de aquí a la quebrada del ají se nota que este capítulo es mero relleno- Dios, perdón. En serio les pido perdón! No hay excusa para justificar esto(?) pero ya el próximo capítulo la cosa se pondrá mejor (espero;; recuerden que esto es un tren sin chofer ni rumbo, lol)_

 _Les mando muchos besos, abrazos y girasoles, ustedes son los mejores! Los quiero un montón, los leo en la próxima actualización._

 _-Minka._


	7. Ira

**Advertencia:** mpreg, gayness y angst.

 **Parejas:** Viktuuri, insinuaciones al Plinami (?)

 **Publicado también en AO3**

 _Lean la nota al final del capítulo, por favor porfis pleaseeee! se lo agradecería muchito!_

* * *

La llegada de Yurio y Minami había sido una sorpresa gigante- eso no se cuestionaba, era un _hecho._ Nadie se esperaba que dos grandes figuras del patinaje se encontraran ahí para ver a nadie más y nadie menos que a Yuuri Katsuki. Era realmente suerte que la prensa no estuviera acosando el lugar.

La llegada de los adolescentes implico darles una habitación a hospedar, compartir el día con ellos, lograr que te pasaran desapercibidos para no atraer atención innecesaria al lugar.

La verdad es que Yuuri estaba con los puntos de nervios y el mero hecho de que la conversación pendiente con Yurio no se haya concretado lo hacía peor.

"Deberías hablar con él, Yuuri." Le comento Minami al desayuno, cuando el ruso aun se encontraba descansando en su habitación.

"Sé que debería… pero me aterra," le confesó Yuuri, "Me aterra lo que vaya a decir… lo que me vaya a enterar…"

"¡Pero… pero no te está haciendo bien!" le rebatió el joven, "Posponer lo inevitable solo te dañas a tu bebé y a ti, Yuuri."

"Lo sé, créeme que lo sé. Es miedo."

"¿Miedo?"

"Miedo de mis propios fantasmas, Minami."

El corazón se le estrujo al chico al escuchar eso… de escuchar cuan roto y adolorido sonaba su ídolo. Al escucharlo lo hacía añorar algo que no conocía, volverse nostálgico de un sentimiento que aún no experimentaba.

Amor de un nivel que no había vivido, aún.

Durante un par de días, esta especie de danza para evitar la conversación entre los Yuri's fue observada por todos los residentes del onsen. Un ambiente tan tenso, como caminar sobre cascaras de huevos que tenía con los pelos de puntas incluso a quienes no tenían nada que ver en el asunto.

Pero claro, como todo en este mundo, no pudieron seguir retrasando lo esencial. Aquello que tenía que darse lugar, tarde o temprano, habría de pasar.

(Aunque Yurio haya tenido que acorralar a Yuuri en su propia habitación para poder hablar)

"Bien katsu—Yuuri," comenzó Yurio, jugando incomodo con su largo cabello, "No podemos seguir haciendo como si nada pasará—tenemos que hablar."

Yuuri trago nervioso, sus manos aferradas firmemente en su extendida barriga.

"¿Qué mierda paso entre el viejo y tú?" pregunto sin anestesia el rubio, lanzando la bomba así como así. Los ojos del japonés se abrieron como platos al oír esa pregunta. "La verdad es que no puedo entender que pasó entre ustedes, si eran tan unidos como esto." Le dijo, mostrándole su dedo índice y medio enlazados.

"Yurio…" murmuro el japonés, realmente no sabiendo que decirle.

"Quiero la verdad Yuuri," le suplico el chico, sus ojos un tanto brillosos. "Quiero saber porqué mierda te borraste del mapa."

"Fue porque él me dejó…" confesó "Viktor…" _Vaya, que raro se siente decir tu nombre a voz alta_ "Viktor me dejó."

El rostro de Yuri se encendió como un brasero. "¡¿El viejo te dejó cuando supo que esperabas un hij-?!"

"¡Oh no! ¡No, no, no!" se apresuro a interrumpirlo "Él no sabe…" murmuro, sus manos acariciando su vientre.

El ruso se enojo tanto, al punto que sus orejas se enrojecieron. "¡¿NO SABE QUE ESPERAS UN HIJO SUYO?!" explotó, sus manos empuñadas sobre sus piernas.

"Shh, baja la voz." Le pidió el japonés, haciéndole una seña con su mano a que controlara su volumen.

"Yo pensé… pensé que el viejo actuaba así porque sabía de tu embarazo," le confesó el rubio, sus mejillas aún encendidas de la rabia, "Se iba de fiesta en fiesta, una mujer nueva amanecía día por medio en su cama… pensé que era su manera de afrontar la noticia…" el chico se movió nervioso, evitando la mirada del pelinegro. "Yo llegue a esa conclusión durante estos días… pensé que…"

"Pensaste mal, Yuri." Le dijo fríamente el pelinegro. "Él me dejo y ni siquiera me dijo _porqué._ "

Un par de ojos verdes se abrieron como platos.

"¿No te dijo absolutamente nada…?" cuestiono curioso.

"Nada de nada…" le respondió "Al finalizar el Grand Prix se fue al hotel conmigo y al despertar… él ya no estaba allí." Murmuro, su voz quebrándose.

Un silencio se formo en la habitación, solo escuchándose los sollozos de Yuuri. El rubio no sabía qué hacer, que decirle, ya que él también se encontraba un poco colapsado tragándose toda esta información. Eso significa qué…

"…todo este tiempo ese _Говнюк_ estuvo mintiendo." Murmuro bajo su aliento enfurecido. Podía sentir como sus orejas ardían más de la rabia, sus uñas apretando dolorosamente en las palmas de sus manos.

A su costado, mientras sus pensamientos giraban como remolinos de arena, Yuuri aún lloraba torrencialmente. Tendrá que dejar sus ideas asesinas y el caos mental para más tarde, para consolar al katsudon ahora.

"Oi, Yuuri," le murmuro golpeándole suavemente en el hombro para llamar su atención. "Mi _Дедушка_ suele decir que llorar no le hace bien a los… bebés, así que deja de llorar."

Una risilla nerviosa se le escapo al pelinegro, mientras se sacaba sus lentes para poder secar sus lágrimas con la manga de su sweater. Mientras hacía eso, sintió como un par de tibios e inseguros brazos lo rodeaban por la cintura.

"Gracias Yurio…" le susurro, su corazón enternecido por ese gesto.

"No lo menciones…" le murmuro el chico, sus orejas rojas aunque ahora no de rabia.

* * *

Aquella noche, en la intimidad de su habitación, cierto ruso no podía conciliar el sueño. No podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que tuvo con Yuuri, la pieza de información que desconocía y que no hacía más que destruir las mentiras que Viktor andaba _desparramando_ por Rusia.

¡Pensar que todo el tiempo pensó que el viejo estaba actuando como un estúpido por una pena de amor! ¡Y ahora resulta que el muy… el muy _Говнюк_ no era más que el victimario aquí, no la victima!

¡La verdadera victima siempre fue Yuuri!

¡Viejo de mierda!

¡Cuando volviera a Rusia, jura por su abuelo que—

"¿Podrías dejar de moverte a un lado al otro?" suplico una voz irritada, interrumpiendo su tren de pensamientos.

La luz del velador al medio de las camas se encendió, iluminando el rostro de un muy irritado Minami, el cual busco su celular debajo de su almohada para poder revisar la hora.

"Son las dos y media de la mañana… ¡Y tú ahí moviéndote como lombriz!" se quejó, refregando sus ojos cansado. "¿Podrías dejarme dormir?"

"Ohh… ¿El camaroncito tiene sueño liviano?" bufo molesto, su rabia por el otro asunto en mente no disipado.

"¡No! ¡Simplemente no he podido conciliar el sueño por tu culpa!" exclamo exasperado el japonés.

"Bueno, acostúmbrate camaroncito, porque me gusta moverme mucho al dormir."

El japonés chillo irritado, murmurando un improperio en su lengua materna bajo su aliento antes de darle de darle la espalda a Yurio y tapar su cabeza con su cojín.

"Entonces buenas noches, maldito gato ruidoso." Se escucho mullido por la almohada. "Tú apagas la luz."

"Ay sí, _ti ipigis li liz_ " le imito sarcásticamente el ruso, mientras estiraba su brazo para poder apagar la lámpara. Escucho como Minami lanzaba otro improperio bajo su aliento.

 _Ojalá katsudon estuviera aquí para que se diera cuenta que no soy el único boca sucio aquí._

Una vez apagada la luz, acostumbrándose a la oscuridad de la habitación, Yuri comenzó a sentir sus parpados pesados y que los ojos se le cerraban solos. El sueño por fin le atacaba, después de llevar un buen tiempo en su cama tratando de dormirse—tarea que se le había hecho imposible por los pensamientos que lo atacaban.

Era mucha información que razonar en un día, mentiras que fueron des mascaradas, conocer el otro lado de una historia, planes que tenía trazados que tendrían que ser cambiados y buscarles una nueva solución.

El plan que tenía en mente llevar a cabo cuando llegará a Japón y encontrará a Yuuri había cambiado completamente ahora que conocía la verdad, necesitaba cambiarlo y encontrarle solución a su manera a este asunto.

Una solución que beneficiara a Yuuri y a él.

Busco torpemente su celular por su cama, prácticamente por instinto porque estaba más dormido que despierto. Entro a una aplicación para borrar la etapa n° 1 de su plan que ya no llevaría a cabo—mañana ya pensaría en las posibles soluciones, por ahora era tiempo de descansar.

.

..

 **[1 mensaje eliminado]**

 **Viejo (borrador)**

 _ **deberias venir a japon ahora ya**_

 _ **katsudon espera un hijo tuyo**_

* * *

 **Traducciones:**

 **1.** _ **Говнюк:**_ **bastardo.**

 **2. _Дедушка:_ abuelo.**

 _OKAY- TODOS USTEDES ESTÁN EN SU SANTO DERECHO DE MANDARME TOMATAZOS, APREDEARME, QUEMARME EN LA HOGUERA, ETC, ETC, ETC (?)_

 _Sé que nada justifica todo el tiempo que estuve asuente sin actualizar y les pido disculpas de corazón, como también les dará unas cuantas explicaciones para que comprendan porque me desaparecí así como así durante dos meses. En primer lugar: las vacaciones, salí a muchos sitios sin internet ni tiempo para escribir. También los incendios forestales que sucedieron en Chile (¿Se enteraron de eso, cierto?) bueno, yo en ese entonces me encontraba en unos de los lugares afectados (al punto que me tenían encerrada y no podía salir de la ciudad lolol -ahora me rió, pero antes lloraba de angustia [?]) por lo cual comprenderan que en mi cabeza escribir estaba en lo último de mis preocupaciones. En último lugar: salud, yeh, soy un ser débil y eso no apaña para escribir (?)_

 _Muchas gracias por su apoyo y esperar a esta loser que los tiene botados ;_;_ (ﾉ´ з `)ノ _¡Prometo contestar a todos los reviews que lleguen por este capítulo!_

 _Ahora a la info respecto al fic: creo que este tren sin chofer ni rumbo ya tiene algo- chofer. Perdón por este tan corto capítulo, espero que los otros capítulos se vengan mejores. Les aviso que este fanfic puede que no se extienda mucho- no más allá de 13 capítulos. CHAN CHAN!_

 _En fin, gracias por su paciencia, amor, espera- son los mejores, en serio;;_ (´ ω ` )

 _¡Los leo hasta la próxima actualización!_

 _-Minka_


	8. Interés

**Advertencia:** mpreg, gayness y angst.

 **Parejas:** Viktuuri, insinuaciones al Plinami (?)

 **Publicado también en AO3**

* * *

"Me estoy aburriendo como ostra…"

"Me está dando sueño de lo aburrido que estoy…"

"Me voy a volver loco si no salgo de aquí…"

"Me voy a volver loco si no patino…"

"Me va a volver loco tu voz chillona…"

"Me va a volver loco tu actitud de mierda…"

No eran ni las tres de la tarde, pero un par de adolescentes ya se encontraban aburridos, holgazaneando sobre las camas de la habitación de invitados. Llevaban un buen tiempo en la casa de los Katsuki, y como nos pasa a todos los seres humanos, llevar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, encerrados y sin tener mucho que hacer nos hace caer en el aburrimiento.

Yuuri ni siquiera se encontraba ahí para poder hablar un rato con él, debió salir puesto que tenía un control prenatal.

"¿Cómo crees que le estará yendo en su control a Yuuri?" interrumpió el silencio Minami, que se encontraba recostado con sus piernas elevadas afirmadas en la pared.

"Supongo que bien." Respondió Yuri, recostado sobre su barriga mirando perezosamente su celular. "Si fue solo es porque él está bien, ¿no?"

"Supongo…" comenzó inseguro el japonés, moviendo sus pies inquietos sobre la pared, "Mari-san dice que aunque físicamente esté bien…" titubeo, debatiéndose si debería decirlo o no, "Dice que… emocionalmente no ha estado bien." Terminó por confesar, en un apenas audible susurro.

"¿Mari dijo eso?" pregunto curioso el ruso, su celular olvidado a un costado, "Aunque a decir verdad no me sorprende…" confeso afirmando su cara en su palma izquierda, "Lo he observado estos días, y me di cuenta de eso."

"¿Tu también lo notaste?" su tono no era de sorpresa, más bien el de alguien que esperaba confirmación de una duda.

Yuri le silbó, confirmando. "Lo he escuchado llorar en la noche y durante el día… cuando paso al lado de su habitación"

"Yo le había escuchado hablarle al bebé sobre su… su otro padre." Un par de pies se movían más inquietos, un par de ojos miraban atentos. "Su voz al hacerlo… es tan… es tan desgarradora. Me rompe el alma—me hace extrañar a mis propios padres _._ "

"¿Te has fijado en sus ojos? ¿En lo llorosos que se ven constantemente?"

"Lo noté el primer día, a decir verdad."

Un silencio, una gran exhalación.

"Notaste… notaste su voz cuando habla de _él_ … como uno sabe que está hablando sobre él, aunque no diga su nombre."

"Lo noté… ¿No te da una sensación rara…?"

"¿Rara? ¿Cómo si estuvieras—"

"Añorando, extrañando…"

"Una melancolía…"

"Una especie de nostalgia…"

"Extrañar algo que ni siquiera has vivido…"

Lo verde se encontró con lo marrón, hojas conociendo la tierra. Se miraron detenidamente, tratando de procesar lo que habían dicho.

Todo este tiempo, ambos podían prácticamente _palpar_ todos los sentimientos que Katsuki poseía embotellados dentro de sí y que brotaban de él cada vez que hablaba. Sentimientos y emociones que llevaba tan a flor de piel, que los hacía añorar algo que para ambos era desconocido, que aún no habían vivido.

Se volvieron a mirar—unas mejillas se encendieron como si llevará mucho colorete encima y unas orejas se pusieron más rojas que una manzana.

Unos titubeos se atoraron en sus gargantas… ¡¿Cómo era posible que ellos pudieran mantener una conversación de tal nivel, tan _íntima,_ tan confianzuda?! ¡¿En qué momento tenían tan nivel de c _onfianza por el otro?!_

"Est-esta conversación nunca sucedió," se levantó de un salto Yuri de su cama, cerrando rápidamente su chaqueta roja con _animal print,_ "¿Entendido camaroncito?" preguntó mientras se colocaba la capucha.

"E-entendido," respondió nervioso Minami, mientras ocultaba su rostro con sus manos, "Esto nunca paso, _nunca._ "

" _Nunca."_ Confirmo el ruso antes de salir, en su lengua nativa.

A los minutos que el chico salió, el japonés dejo salir un grito ahogado por sus manos. Su cara aún le ardía por lo ruborizado que se encontraba, al punto que si seguía así sus orejas se le pondrían como el chico que acaba de salir.

Chico por el cual—

Minami dejo escapar otro chillido más.

 _¿Por qué este idiota me hace sentir así? El corazón se me va a salir del pecho…_

* * *

Yuri se decidió a vagar por la casa siguiendo a Mari en las labores que realizaba, escuchándola parlotear como ruido de fondo mientras se dedicaba a pensar en cómo arreglar su "plan", que había cambiado totalmente desde que converso con Yuuri.

 _Quedarme en Rusia o venirme a Hasetsu…_

"Estaba conversando con mamá hoy en la mañana…"

 _¿Pero como soluciono el tema de entrenar? ¿Yakov aceptaría entrenarme a distancia?_

"… luego llamamos a Yuuko para preguntarle que…"

 _Pero…_ _ **él**_ _también podría entrenarme. No sería mala idea._

"… Yuuri está de acuerdo con la idea, de hecho."

"¡¿QUÉ?!" ¿Acaso había dicho en voz alta lo que estaba pensando o…?

"¿No me escuchaste Yurio?" pregunto dolida Mari, mirándolo detenidamente. "Yuuri está de acuerdo que Minami y tú vayan a patinar un rato, cuando él llegue de su control."

Sus orejas ardieron de nuevo, como había pasado hace un rato atrás. Menos mal que aún tenía la capucha puesta, sería vergonzoso que Mari viera eso.

"N-no había escuchado lo último," mintió muy entretenido en mirar sus manos en lugar de mirar los ojos de la joven, "No creí que Yuuri accediera a eso."

Los ojos de la joven se suavizaron, una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro. "A decir verdad también me sorprendí—no creí que Yuuri tenía ganas de ir al _Ice Castle_ , pero apenas le pregunte si quería acompañarlos dijo sí inmediatamente."

"Entonces _moría_ por ir, aunque no pueda patinar."

"Exactamente."

 _Quizás patinar un rato ayude de alguna manera…_

Continuo vagando detrás de Mari, escuchándola parlotear sobre varios temas, con su mente en la luna esperando al hermano de esta llegar.

 _Tengo que dar con una solución y pronto._

* * *

"¡Hola chicos, bienvenidos!"

"¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos!"

Llegaron al _Ice Castle_ luego de la hora de cierre, para tener la pista para ellos solos y estar lejos de los ojos curiosos. Luego de requisar celulares, cámaras, tablets y cualquier elemento electrónico con una cámara que permitiera grabar a las trillizas, los patinadores se prepararon ansiosos para ir a deslizarse por su tan ansiando hielo.

No lo habían dicho, pero era obvio en sus rostros que extrañaban patinar.

"Como me gustaría a _mí_ estar ahí," se sincero Yuuri mientras observaba a los chicos deslizarse por la pista, "Me carcomen las ganas de calzarme mis patines, en serio."

"Te entiendo- ¡Cuando estaba embarazada de las trillizas, Takeshi me escondía los patines para que no me tentará!" confesó divertida Yuuko, apoyando sus brazos en la barreras de la pista. "Dejé de intentar patinar cuando ya no podía verme los pies..."

"O sea lo dejaste porque no podías ver cuando te los amarrabas." Le acusó, logrando que la joven sonriera culposamente.

"¿Cómo te fue en el control?" pregunto, cambiando de tema. "Mari me contó que hoy tenías uno."

"Todo bien por el momento, nada anormal," le sonrió mientras acariciaba su barriga con ternura, "Aunque aún no se deja ver para poder ver su sexo…" su ceño se arrugo en signo de irritación.

"¡¿Aún no?!... ¡Pero si ya tienes como seis meses!"

"¡Lo sé! ¡Él o ella no quiere dejarse ver!"

"Quizás es tímido, como tú."

Unas carcajadas se escucharon venir desde la pista, dónde vieron al ruso reírse exageradamente afirmando sus manos en sus piernas. "Hasta en eso se parece a ti…" logro murmurar entre risas, tratando de respirar. A su costado, Minami pasó ocultado una risilla detrás de su mano.

"Deberías dejarlo como sorpresa hasta el parto," le sugirió Yuuko una vez que el ataque de risa de Yurio terminó, "Si no quiere dejarse ver…"

Los ojos de Yuuri brillaron, mientras seguía acariciando su abultada barriga. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando sintió una patada al acariciar en forma circular –había notado que al bebé le agradaba eso.

"Podrían hacer una apuesta," sugirió Minami patinando hacía donde ellos se encontraban, "Armar equipos, decir que harán si resulta niño o niña, algo como _'Seremos niñeros por tres meses si resulta ser niña'_ , ¿entienden?"

Una gran sonrisa adorno el rostro de Yuuri, "Sería divertido, a decir verdad. Ver como apuestan entre _ustedes_ y que el resultado final terminé beneficiándome a mí." A su costado, Yuuko soltó una carcajada.

"Yo quiero ser del equipo _'¡Será niña!'_ " exclamó Yuuko saltando en su lugar, "Mi presentimiento es ese, además por como llevas el embarazo todo indica que lo será." Se cruzo de brazos, muy segura de sí misma.

"¿Qué cosa le indica eso?" pregunto curioso el japonés de menor edad, "Nunca he escuchado esos mitos urbanos sobre los embarazos."

"Tiene el rostro muy rellenito, en especial tener mejillas muy gorditas y sonrojadas," explico mientras le pellizcaba una mejilla a su amigo logrando que solo se quejara molesto, "Todas mis amigas que han tenido hijas, y en mi propio embarazo, les pasa lo mismo."

"Entonces… ¿Qué harás si resulta ser niño?" inquirió Yuuri, mientras se sobaba su mejilla pellizcada, "Quiero saber que gano en ese hipotético caso."

Yuuko se llevo la mano a su mentón, pensativa. "Si resulta ser niño…" comenzó, moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro tratando de pensar en una penitencia, una no tan extremista. "Si resulta ser niño, le regalaré patines hasta que tenga 10 años."

Tanto Minami como Yuuri silbaron en voz alta, eso sonaba _muy bueno_ y conveniente, así que esto de la apuesta le estaba gustando mucho. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que escucharon a Yurio exclamar algo en ruso.

"¿Yurio?" le cuestionó Yuuko, confundida. El chico no le respondió, prácticamente _corrió_ sobre el hielo para llegar hacia donde se encontraba el trió.

"Katsud—Yuuri," comenzó el chico, mirándolo fijamente, "Quiero participar en la apuesta, pero primero responde—"se apresuro a preguntar, tomando aire a bocanadas para no ahogarse.

"¿Responder qué?" inquirió muy confundido.

"¿Qué quieres que sea? ¿Niño o niña?" pregunto no apartando su mirada de él en ningún momento, "Ah, y no me vengas con esa mierda de _'No me importa que sea mientras nazca sano'_ " termino cruzándose de brazos.

El otro patinador a su costado lo miro detenidamente, elevando una ceja, "¿Qué pretendes con eso…?"

"Sólo quiero que me conteste."

Un silencio se formo en la pista, mientras el pelinegro se encontraba pensando. Recordó cuando se enteró de su embarazo hace ya casi tres meses atrás, en aquel hospital de Detroit acompañado de Phichit _(Huh, no le he llamado en mucho tiempo… tendré que hacerlo)_ Recordó la primera imagen que se le vino a su cabeza, el primer deseo que surgió de su corazón en cómo se imaginaba a esa pequeña criatura que crece dentro de él…

Una pequeña niña, de piel blanquecina como cual nieve, cabellos platinados y largos tan delicados como la joya más preciosa. De redondos ojos azules; unas ventanas abiertas y expresivas, unas mejillas coloradas como manzanas con hoyuelos adorables. De una risa tan dulce como el azúcar, tan adorable, más que cachorros _y_ gatitos juntos.

Quería una niña.

Una hija.

Emi.

"Q-quiero que sea niña," confesó sintiendo como su cara ardía, "Sé que a veces me refiero como si fuera un _él_ ," explicó mirando sus manos que reposaban en su barriga, demasiado avergonzado para mirar a alguien a los ojos, "Pero la primera imagen que se vino a mi cabeza fue de una niña— _mi niña._ " _Cielos, que es bochornoso contar tus deseos íntimos a voz alta…_

Un pequeño silencio se forma, antes de que Yurio se aclare su garganta.

"Bien, entonces mi apuesta es la siguiente," comienza afirmando sus manos en sus caderas, "Si resulta ser _niño_ , Yuuri deberá ser mi entrenador." Declaró, sonriendo muy seguro de sí mismo, con una mirada firme.

Un gran, altísimo, agudo _nani_ se escuchó resonar en el lugar. Minami comenzó a sonar muy parecido a un motor de agua con su pregunta atorada en sus labios, no logrando formular correctamente lo que quería expresar.

"¡Yurio! ¡Eso… eso no es justo!" soltó Yuuri, sorprendido.

"Claro que lo es, katsudon," se defendió manteniendo una entereza para explicarse que un Yurio de 15 no hubiera tenido, "Es un apuesta, ¿no?—pues yo _aposté_ , dentro de las reglas está bien." Miro a Yuuko buscando aprobación, a lo cual la joven lo miro fijamente un par de segundos para terminar cediendo y dándole la razón. Dentro de todo estaba según las reglas: pagar el reto si el bebé resultaba ser del sexo contrario del cual se deseaba, y estaba todo _correcto_ , porque fue _Yuuri japonés_ quién confesó que sexo deseaba que fuera, no _Yuri ruso._

Ese pequeño demonio –o bueno, ya no tan pequeño considerando lo alto que estaba- logro adaptar la situación _y s_ eguir en regla, al mismo tiempo.

"E-espera un momento, maldito gato," murmuro Minami logrando salir de su tartamudez, lívido de rabia, "Si vas a jugar de _esa_ manera, entonces yo también entro."

"No Minami, no tú tampoco…" comenzó Yuuri, quejumbroso. A su costado Yuuko se debatía entre intervenir o simplemente quedarse de ahí de mera espectadora, riéndose un poco de la situación.

"Si en lugar de ser niño resulta ser niña—tal cual como Yuuri desea, él será _mi_ entrenador." Se cruzo de brazos, en un intento de imitar lo que el ruso hizo al decir su reto, aunque lugar de verse intimidador solo se veía adorable.

"Hecho camaroncito" accedió, sacando sus manos de sus caderas para estrecharlas con el otro patinador.

"Bien." Se estrecharon las manos, el trato estaba hecho.

Si resultaba ser niña—Minami tendría a Yuuri como entrenador.

Si en cambio, era niño—Yurio lo tendría de entrenador, logrando lo que quería: la pieza esencial para su plan.

" _Qué mierda acaba de pasar…_ " se quejó bajo su aliento Yuuri, en su lengua materna, escondiendo su rostro en sus manos. El bebé pateo fuertemente al escucharlo. _No te metas, pequeño traidor, por no ser exhibicionista como_ él _estoy en este lio…_

A su costado, Yuuko solamente se rio y Minami soltó un soplido de sorpresa.

" _какой?..._ ¿Qué mierda dijo?... _¡Oi!_ "

* * *

 **Traducción:**

 **1\. какой: Qué (aunque no estoy segura de eso;; si alguien pudiera confirmarlo se lo agradecería mucho!)**

 _¡Holaaa! He aquí un nuevo capítulo, el cual espero que sea de su agrado c: Muchas gracias por comprender mi situación al explicarles porque los había dejado un tiempo abandonados. Como les había contado la vez anterior este tren sin control tiene chofer; pero no vías o una ruta clara AJAJJA así que ya saben, cualquier cosa puede pasar (?)_

 _(alguiennotócomomeacordedePhichityfuecomo"awwfucktienequeaparecer"lololol)_

 _En fin, los leo hasta la próxima actualización, los quiero!_

 _-Minka._

 _P.D: amo como todas ustedes quieren quemar a Viktor lmao. Desde este capítulo queda fundando el fan-club de "Odiamos a Viktor 'Bastardo-me-la-paso-de-putas' Nikiforov (?)_


	9. Nota de la autora

Hola,

No, no es un nuevo capítulo, lamento por hacerlos emocionarse creyendo que lo era. Es una nota para más bien contarles que cancelaré este fanfic. Lo lamento, realmente lo intente mucho seguir continuando esta historia, tratar de escribir los próximos capítulos pero no me resultó, no sentí que estaba escribiendo algo que valiera la pena publicar. Siento que merecen unas explicaciones de por qué este fic murió:

1\. Perdí interés en el fandom y el anime. Lo lamento, pero por una serie de factores, me desligué y me des-enamore totalmente de YOI.

2\. No se me ocurría como continuar la historia. JAJAJ, en serio, mi mente quedó en blanco en cómo darle una continuación decente.

3\. La universidad y las prácticas hospitalarias consumen mi vida, tiempo para escribir tranquila no existe JAJAJ :'c

Espero que puedan comprender la situación y porque este fic "murió". Lo lamento de verdad, porque he estado en la posición cuando cancelan una historia que estabas siguiendo.

Muchas gracias por leer, su compresión y su tiempo,

Los quiere,

-Minka.


End file.
